


MJ vs the Internet

by aanahitt



Series: Venom/MCU verse [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Ignoring Endgame, Ignoring Infinity war, Internet, Irondad, M/M, MJ being badass, Original Character(s), Other, Pride, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, Twitter Fic, accords, plane surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aanahitt/pseuds/aanahitt
Summary: This is the third in my series, so it will absolutely not make any sense if you haven't read the other two. Sorry. :/ but if you're interested in this one, you'll like the other two, so it's actually a good thing.In honor of Pride Month, and avoiding awkward inquiries into what happened with the Grendel, #disasterbiclique tour the US with some friends. It's pretty much a lot of hanging out and introducing Loki to memes, right?





	1. #disasterbiclique has Gathered

**Author's Note:**

> This is very twitter heavy. Essentially, that was my inspiration for writing this.

"Everyone, team meeting in Venom's room," Tony ordered, leaning into the living room. Almost everyone was home, with the exception of Wanda and Vision who were out on some romantic getaway.

Wanda now referred to Tony as Dad, and he wasn't totally sure how to feel about it. Clint and Scott, of course, thought it was hilarious, teasing him he was up to child number three.

Rhodey was also out, which was good for the meeting topic.

Venom looked up from Hell's Kitchen with a frown. "Why our room?"

"I said so. Let's move it." He clapped his hands. "If the super soldiers could cut their make out session short, this is important."

Steve sighed and looked at Tony. He was cuddling with Bucky, but definitely not making out. "What is it?"

"An intervention, let's MOVE IT, come on, Avengers Assemble!"

Everyone grumbled but they got up, slowly. Venom muttered that they didn't need an intervention, and only reluctantly let everyone into their room and turned on the light.

It was pretty dim lighting, and Venom hurried to throw a comforter on their bed. A small desk in the corner held a Stark laptop and empty coffee cups and plates. Some clothes were thrown on the back of the chair.

"We weren't expecting to host a party," Venom said, arms crossed.

"Don't worry about it." Tony locked the door behind them and sat on the bed.

"Can we turn the light up?" Sam asked. "Venom, how do you _see_?"

"We see just fine in this lighting," they grumbled as they fiddled with the floor lamp to brighten the room.

"They see better in the dark," Bruce said. "V's usually more out when you're alone then?"

Venom shrugged, but the evidence was what it was.

"What's up, Tony?" Steve asked, settling into the chair. "Why are we crowding in here?"

"He's avoiding FRIDAY," Nat said. "Catch up, Steve. Venom's room is easier to access than mine and it's the only other one where FRIDAY doesn't exist."

"Ohhh."

Tony rolled his eyes. Steve wasn't the only one who hadn't picked up.

"So what are we doing?" Venom asked. "Last time we obviously skirted the law we talked in the meeting room."

"Well, FRIDAY doesn't keep anything longer than a week unless I specify I need it saved," Tony said. "And also immediately removes anything personal, but that's neither here nor there. It's not suspicious that no one can access it."

"Ugh, when are we gonna be rid of the fucking Accords?" Venom asked. "Can't you just superfy a whole bunch of police people?"

"I considered that," Tony allowed. "But it's hard to superfy people."

"Why doesn't Steve just bite people?" Scott asked.

Steve looked affronted. "I'm not a werewolf."

"Oh? I thought that was how Bucky got his powers."

Steve and Bucky looked incredibly unimpressed.

Clint snorted and high fived Scott. "Yes! Dadvengers!"

"Oh god," Tony muttered.

"Hey, you're part of this too," Clint said. "Don't think you can get out of it."

"So, someone's touring the building," Nat said, bringing everybody back on track. "Me and Clint will go see his family."

"Me too," Scott declared. "You want to do the first half they're here and I'll do the second?"

Clint finger gunned at him.

"Bucky and I will go up to the compound then. We can come visit for dinner sometime," Steve said tiredly. "Sam?"

"I'm with you two. And I have a job, so I'll be busy anyway."

"I'll go with you guys," Bruce said.

"Great. That leaves me and Pepper dealing with our friend," Tony said.

"Is this because of the Grendel?" Clint asked. "And how we technically maybe might have attacked the American military and maybe set it free?"

"Just maybe."

"Wait," Venom said, concerned. "Where are we going? We don't want to be around."

"I've got you covered." Tony grinned. "Because the disaster bi clique is going to go tour the US and attend Pride. You can take one of the jets and go visit events, Peter's already announced it, so they can't argue; the entire U.S. is excited to see you guys."

"The _what_  clique?" Steve asked.

Venom rolled their eyes. "Us, Peter, Loki, Shuri, and Spider-Man. Peter started it. I think MJ's decided to be Spider-Man at any events, last we heard. I thought you weren't inviting Loki if it was the last thing you did?"

"Shuri invited him, so I need him outt of the tower anyway. And Thor will come with, and all the representatives love Thor, so it works out perfectly."

"Thor's staying at the tower?" Bruce asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"I... guess I can stay... wouldn't want him to get bored."

Tony sent him a look, but didn't say anything.

"So you get the disaster squad out of the tower," Bucky said. "Should we let them out without supervision?"

"Hey! We _are_  supervision," Venom argued.

"Should anyone part of a _disaster_  squad be considered supervision?"

"I have absolute faith everyone will come back alive," Nat said. "You're a powerful group."

" _Thank_ you," Venom said.

"But I also have no doubt chaos is going to follow wherever you go."

Venom sent her a look.

"I'm completely counting on you to look out for everyone," Tony told Venom. "I _need_  you to keep them away from the Tower the two weeks our rep'll be here, alright? The less interaction they have with Peter the better. I don't want them to decide to sign him on as well."

Venom nodded. "We've got you covered, Tones. You don't have to worry."

"Thank you."

"And don't forget to complain about Venom as you leave the room," Clint added. "It's an intervention, remember?"

 

***

 

 _Yeethaw @Wylie:_  HOLY FUCKING SHIT, #disasterbiclique IS COMING TO TEXAS, HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIIIIIIIT

 

 _FasterThanSonic @FlashT:_  @Pparker, what the shit, man? You're skipping the end of the year to go on a field trip?

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @FlashT_  jealous?

 

 _FasterThanSonic @FlashT: replying to @MJ_  you guys suck. How the hell does Penis parker not only get an internship, he also gets all this garbage free shit

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @FlashT_ its called being a decent person

 

 _Peter Fan @PeterStan: replying to @Pparker_  Im here for Peter roasting this random asshole. Peter is iconic

 

 _FasterThanSonic @FlashT: replying to @PeterStan_  he is a loser and a nerd

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @FlashT_  better not let Tony catch you saying things like that.

 

 _Disaster Bi Clique @sindi: replying to FlashT_  you should probably give it up flash, plus they have to take all their finals early, so its not really a good thing

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @sindi_  (o.o) why do you have my clique as your handle?

 

 _Disaster Bi Clique @sindi: replying to @Pparker_  its iconic

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @sindi_  (O.O)

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @sindi_  hell yeah, we are. ;)

 

 _Disaster Bi Clique @sindi: replying to @OfficialShuri_  OMFG! You guys are hitting New York on the 23rd, right????

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @sindi_  you could have asked me in class???

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @sindi_  of course! wouldn't miss it!

 

 _Scarlet Witch @Wanda: replying to @OfficialShuri_  think we'll be back in town for that too! wouldnt want to miss it!!

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @Wanda_  well see you there then! enjoying the honeymoon???

 

 _Scarlet Witch @Wanda: replying to @OfficialShuri_  were not married...

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @Wanda_  YET

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @OfficialShuri_  is it even legal? Hes technically a machine and like four years old

 

 _Scarlet Witch @Wanda: replying to @Pparker_  .... thanks, pete

 

 _Venom @VandEddie: replying to @Wanda_  our local robosexual. Does that count?

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @VandEddie_  youre one to talk....

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @VandEddie_  is vision even male? Like i know we call him 'he' but hes a machine and if Mr. Stark had given him a female voice wed be calling him she, so tech vision should be agender???

 

 _Scarlet Witch @Wanda: replying to @Pparker_ you guys can stop now

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @Pparker_  wait, thats a good point. Is V even a he?

 

 _Venom @VandEddie: replying to @OfficialShuri_  Not really, symbiotes don't do gender. He also gives zero shits what pronouns we use, but says he's more masculine since he's sharing my brain.

 

 _Guess I'm into aliens @Olllie: replying to @VandEddie_  guess I'm bi now....

 

 _❤ Loki @L❤ki_ : #disasterbiclique do you guys have a schedule?

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @L❤ki_  yeah, im posting it in my bio now

 

 _❤ Loki @L❤ki: replying to @Pparker_  is Loki gonna get a twitter???

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @L❤ki_  maybe! :)

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark: replying to @Pparker_  absolutely not

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @TonyStark_  buzzkill

 

***

 

Venom checked the oven. They didn't think the enchiladas were quite done, but it was almost time for the Asgardians to join them. And they wanted the table set.

Getting positive feedback from everyone was a rush. Living on the validation. And then uploading photos to twitter and getting even more of it. Their followers appreciated the food porn.

"Are they almost here?" Peter ran into the kitchen, the rest of the kids behind him. MJ, of course, came at a normal pace behind them, but that didn't fool them for a second. All four had paint on clothes, skin or hair.

"Should be. Where's everyone else?"

Peter shrugged.

"They're talking with my idiot brother," Shuri supplied. "I think he'll be staying here for a few days after seeing us off."

Venom nodded. They thought about asking about the paint, but decided against it. Babysitting duties didn't start until they _left_  the tower.

"What kind of enchiladas are you making?" Ned asked, coming fully into the kitchen. The rest of the kids settled on counters and tables.

"Just chicken. Nothing spectacular. You four ready to go?" Eddie asked.

"Of course, since I got here," Shuri said. "Haven't opened my bag. I'm excited, we get to go to all the cool concerts this year."

Peter grinned. "We'll go to some plays too, Loki insisted."

"Of course he would," MJ said. "I'm just hoping for cold weather. I have to wear a binder under the suit and it gets really hot."

"We'll do our best to shield you from the sun," Peter promised.

"Man, I wish I could be Spider-Man for a day," Ned sighed. "That sounds amazing."

"But you'll actually get to enjoy the event," MJ pointed out. "We're going to be entertainment."

"And you'll be ready if we need our guy in the chair," Peter added.

"True," Ned said, mollified.

"I think these are done," Venom muttered, checking the enchiladas again. V extended a tendril to poke at it.

**theyre done**

"I'm glad we'll be eating well this trip," Shuri said. "I don't think I'd have survived with just Peter cooking."

"Me neither," Peter agreed.

**The jet is coming**

_Why are you sulking?_

**Not sulking**

_Is it because I think Thor is hot?_

**Shut up**

_You know I love you, babe._

V didn't respond.

"Oh my god, Thor is coming!" Peter bounced excitedly. "I hear the jet!"

"You thirsty twink," Shuri said.

Peter squealed.

"At least he's not a thirsty ho like Bruce," MJ said. "Braving the officials for Thor's muscles."

"Hey, did we miss it?" Tony asked, a smaller group behind him. Clint, Nat, Steve, Bucky, and Sam had already left, but T'challa had joined.

"They're touching down," Venom said, pulling the meal out. "Go greet them and invite them to the table."

**You don't want to greet _Thor_**

_No! I don't care about Thor, V! How many times do we have to do this?_

 

***

 

"I'm surprised a race known for eating literally anything can actually cook," Loki noted.

Venom shrugged. "We like food."

"And it is well that you do, Klyntar!" Thor boomed, patting Venom's shoulder hard enough he rocked slightly. "The feast is delicious!"

"Oh, thanks." Venom blushed lightly, and Loki rolled his eyes.

Why did everyone like his idiot brother? Sure, he supposed he had that muscly thing people liked, but...

Also, to be fair, the human half of Venom didn't have a track record of falling for intelligent partners.

"You know, I am greatly pleased to know what happened to the symbiotes after I defeated the Grendel. It is good to know you have created a space for yourselves, independently," Thor said in his version of a calm voice.

"Oh! Yeah, it is... we - we owe you a great deal," Venom stammered out. Maybe that was part of the appeal. Some kind of hero worship?

"This is gonna be a fun trip," Shuri said approvingly. "Good food, good stops, entertainment."

"Yeah," Tony said. "Peter has a card. You do still have it, right?"

Peter froze, then searched through every pocket. Tony rolled his eyes as Peter finally produced it.

"I'll keep that safe," Loki said, taking it from his hand.

"Hey!" Tony said.

"Don't worry, metal head, I won't use it. I can just steal what I need."

"Loki!" Thor looked hurt. "You can't steal."

"Why not? I won't get caught."

"I like the way you think," Venom said. "We'll eat the witnesses."

"Why bother?" Shuri asked. "We'll just make sure no one sees anything."

"I think they _want_  to eat someone," MJ said.

"I can provide you with people to eat," Loki offered. "There's plenty of people I don't think deserve to live."

"We definitely like you," Venom said.

"This is going to be chaos," Tony observed. "But it's going to happen outside the tower, so I officially don't care."

"Shuri," T'challa started. "Please -"

"Oh my god, relax, furry" Shuri rolled her eyes. "We won't leave any witnesses."

"That's not at all what I was going to say."

"I promise we won't eat anyone, Mr. Panther, sir," Peter promised earnestly in between inhaling the food.

"See? My kid is the well behaving one," Tony said.

"There's always that one weak bitch in a group that's not down with murder," Loki muttered.

"Leave him at home, we have MJ," Shuri said.

"Hey! We're not leaving anyone. If we need to eat someone we'll do it while he's sleeping," Venom said.

"I'm not down with murder either," Ned pointed out carefully.

Shuri sighed, then looked at MJ. "Don't tell me."

"Depends on the person," MJ said practically.

Shuri beamed.

"Oh, Mr. Loki," Peter said. "While you're on Earth, you should get a Twitter!"

"Peter!"

"The people want him, Mr. Stark!"

 

***

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki:_  it's Britney, bitch

 

 _❤ Loki @L❤ki: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  omg, im crying, are you really loki?

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @L❤ki_  he is!!!

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  iconic, but I can feel the waves of chaos from here.

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri:_  banners being a thirsty ho

 

 _❤💙🕷💙❤ @Spidey: replying to @OfficialShuri_  wait, what? for who?????

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @OfficialShuri_  maybe one day they'll find the courage to do something, and we won't have to watch them pining anymore.

 

 _Pepper @SICEO: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  Why am I getting emails from PR?

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @SICEO_  because everyone??? knows???

 

 _Venom @VandEddie: replying to @Pparker_  everyone except Thor, anyway...

 

 _Pepper @SICEO: replying to @VandEddie_  VENOM!!!!

 

 _Avengers Assemble @Naoomie: replying to @VandEddie_  WHAT??? AMERICA, EXPLAIN!!!

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki:_  @OfficialShuri @Pparker why don't @VandEddie match the theme?

 

 _Venom @VandEddie: replying to @ActuallyLoki_ we don't do themed names.

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @VandEddie_  :''(

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @VandEddie_ iconic old person response

 

 _Venom @VandEddie: replying to @MJ_ rude

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  😒 youre right. @Neddie

 

 _GITC @Neddie: replying to @OfficialShuri_  😉

 

 _Pepper @SICEO:_  @ActuallyLoki @OfficialShuri @Pparker @VandEddie @Neddie @MJ shouldn't you guys focus on your dinner instead of how to make my life harder?

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie:_  #disasterbicliquesucks

 

***

 

"Don't you love it?" Shuri beamed as she presented their quinjet. It was definitively theirs now, as could be noted by the way they'd colored it - the blue/purple/pink gradient running from tip to tail on the top, and the rainbow flag on the underside. It was one of the larger ones, so they'd be comfortable hanging inside.

Tony stared in shock. "How.. did you guys get this done so fast?"

"We're geniuses," MJ said cooly.

Loki ran a hand over the wing. "It's lovely. This is ours?"

"Yeah! We've already moved our stuff in, Mr. Loki, do you have what you need?" Peter asked.

"It's in there."

Venom sighed and entered the jet with their bag. "Definitely not going for stealth."

"Why would we go for stealth? We're the disaster bi clique!" Shuri beamed.

"Just be safe," T'challa said carefully. "The US isn't a very safe place in some regions for you guys."

"Aw. You care!"

"Of course. And -"

"I'll be surrounded by actual supers, T'challa. And I'm not exactly helpless either."

"Nothing will happen to your sister, King Furry," Loki said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "We're perfectly safe."

Shuri had to stop herself from bursting into laighter at the look on T'challa's face. She managed to hold it in until Loki led her inside, then they both cracked up. Ned and MJ followed and they settled on the inside.

"Why are the windows closed?" Shuri asked once she got her breath back.

Venom shrugged. "I'm scared of heights."

Loki chuckled. "And your other form loves being on top of buildings. Neat."

"I know."

"The party's fucking started," Peter said as he entered. The door closed behind him.

"Let's fucking go!" Shuri said.

Ned settled in the pilots seat. "Alright, everyone, this is your captain speaking! Guess what?"

"We're on a BOAT!"

"Old," MJ judged, though she was grinning.

"Oh my god, let's turn it on," Peter said. "Karen, play _I'm on a boat_."

"What?" Loki asked.

 _"Playing_  Im on a boat _."_

"You're gonna love this Mr. Loki," Peter said. "And we can watch Tik Toks and everything! You can get up to date on meme culture!"

"Oh, god. This was a bad idea," Venom muttered.

"I like this idea," Shuri said as the jet left the tower. "Technically you're around 16 in human years, I did the math. You'll like this."

"Hey, guys, I have an idea," Peter said.

"This already sounds like a bad idea," MJ said.

Peter threw a pillow at her. "I can stick to anything, right? I bet I could surf on top of the plane!"

"No, Peter! Absolutely not!" Venom said. "What if you fall? None of us can fly."

"Do it," Shuri encouraged.

"I'll go up with you," Loki said. "Could be fun."

"I'll film it, wear your suit."

"Oh my god, yes," Peter said, finger gunning at her.

"I'll fly us gently," Ned said.

"Wear a parachute, Peter," MJ said.

"Guys..." Venom sighed. "We're going up to make sure you don't fall off."

 

***

 

"OK!" Ned called. "One of you on one wing, one on the other! We don't want to unbalance!"

Peter thumbs up at him.

Venom slipped out and climbed onto the center of the plane. Peter carefully walked out, the wind slamming into him. He couldn't hear anything except the wind and it was probably a good thing he was wearing his suit or the wind could have cut his skin. He leaned into it, bracing himself, and scooted out a little further onto the wing. He looked back at Shuri, who was filming and she yelled something at him that got lost in the rush of air speeding by them. He looked at Venom, who was tracking his movements carefully. They were also well cohered to the plane with tons of tendrils sticking them to the surface.

Venom gestured for him to stop, so he waited as the group on the other side prepped and Loki crept out onto the other wing, using magic or something to stick. Shuri exchanged some words with MJ, who was in charge of filming Loki. Peter waved at him, and Loki waved back with a smile. Carefully, matching each other, they moved further and further onto the wings, glancing back regularly to make sure no one was unbalancing anything.

They couldn't move symmetrically, since Peter was smaller, but Ned was in charge of their motion so they just followed directions until everyone was happy.

Peter extended his arms and whooped. _They were surfing a plane!_

Loki looked just as ecstatic about it, laughing into the wind that pummelled them. He extended his arms up, looking every inch a royal god as the wind tossed his cape and hair about. His skin tinged blue from the cold, but in his current position, it just made him look more godly.

Peter whooped at him, punching a fist into the air, remembering at the last second that jumping right then would be a Very Bad Idea(tm).

Then they hit a bump of air.

Peter yelled as his feet left the surface of the wing, and he could see his life flash before his eyes. He tried to grab the wing with his hands, but -

A thick black tendril coiled around his waist and he was dragged back onto the wing. He gripped the surface thankfully and stayed kneeling for a few seconds, catching his breath.

**Want us to let go**

_Not yet,_  he answered the voice in his mind. He had no doubt who it was.

He took several more moments to steady himself before getting up. On the other side, Loki also had a tentacle around his waist, but he was less focused on himself and more concerned for Peter.

Peter gave him, and the camera, a thumbs up. They cheered him.

**Go in?**

Peter took a breath. _What does Loki think?_

**Up to staying out, willing to go in if you want**

_Let's stay out. I think I'm getting the hang of this._

 

***

 

 _Plane Surfing @Spidey:_  omg, that moment where Spider-Man almost fell and then woosh! Venom had him safe and sound? My heART!! #disasterbiclique

 

 _❤ Loki @L❤ki:_ @ActuallyLoki looks so fucking sexy, holy shit, yes please! #disasterbiclique

 

 _ConcernedAdult @Marge:_  There is no way that's safe! Who let them do that? #disasterbiclique

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @Marge_  don't worry, we had the situation in hand the whole time. I would never let anything happen to spiderman.

 

 _🐾 @lovecats: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  aw, lokis really into this group thing. :3

 

 _VenomWhatThatTongueDo @666:_  more Venom content!!!

 

 _LGBT @LGBTNY:_  Omg, did you see the plane colors? We stan #disasterbiclique

 

 _Scarlet Witch @Wanda:_ omggg, that looks like so much fun #disasterbiclique

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @Wanda_ it was fantastic!! i mean, i didnt go up, but it was fun to watch! when we get together you should try it out!!

 

 _Scarlet Witch @Wanda: replying to @OfficialShuri_ you know i will. if loki can do it, i should be able to

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark:_  @VandEddie @Pparker @ActuallyLoki @OfficialShuri @Neddie @MJ What the hell is this? You havent even been gone a day! You were supposed to keep them safe, Venom!

 

 _Scarlet Witch @Wanda: replying to @TonyStark_  #irondad activated

 

 _Pepper @SICEO:_  @Pparker do you want me to show that video to Spidey's family?

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @SICEO_  omg, noooo!!! :(( It was just a little fun, we were totally safe!!! - spidey

 

 _Pepper @SICEO: replying to @Pparker_  It didn't look safe.

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @TonyStark_  We DID keep them safe.

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark: replying to @VandEddie_ I regret giving you guys a plane.

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @TonyStark_ dont know what made you think it was a good idea in the first place.

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark: replying to @MJ_  I have half a mind to call you all home.

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @TonyStark_ sure, jan

 

 _ILoveTheAvengers @miiiiiiiia: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  Loki knows memes???????

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @miiiiiiiia_  Of course! He's traveling with us!

 

 _Godly Bi @ActualllyLoki: replying to @OfficialShuri_ i knew some before, do i look as old as @TonyStark?

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  ... are you all just on your phones?

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @TonyStark_  were looking at memes mr. Stark, like any normal teens

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @Pparker_  and looking for places to land for breakfast and good access to Naples Pride.

 

 _Disaster Bi Clique @sindi: replying to @Pparker_  well now youre finished fucking plane surfing...

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @sindi_ we brought legos too! We're still huge nerds. :)

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @Pparker_  *Some of us are huge nerds.

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @VandEddie_  youre just old. You two would watch masterchef all day nonstop just to thirst on gordon ramsey

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @OfficialShuri_  we should go to BURGR when we stop in las vegas, theyll get a fucking anuerism

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @MJ_  we want to be annoyed but HELL YES!!!!

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @MJ_  there is nothing wrong with liking people who can cook like an artist

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  ;)

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @VandEddie_  ew, im not into tentacles

 

 _Guess I'm into aliens @ollllie: replying to @VandEddie_  holy shit, Venom is so relatable, i love them.

 

 _I thought you were @American: replying to @OfficialShuri_  omg!!! You can land in my backyard, its big enough and ill feed you for free!!!!

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @American_  I like this one.

 

 _LOKI LIKES ME!!! @American: replying to Loki_  I can send you my address!!!!

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark: replying to @American_  no.

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @TonyStark_  always a buzzkill

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker:_ @TonyStark omg, that reminds me, we picked someone up!!!

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark: replying to @Pparker_  WHAT? WHO???

 

 _big oof @H: replying to @TonyStark_ hey there, its me, ya boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, what do you think? Leave a comment about things you'd like to see and who knows? If I'm in a good mood we might see them. 
> 
> Also, how can you write a teen centered story and not feature social media, amirite?
> 
> Also, I had someone ask, wayyyy earlier, why did everyone accept the accords??? Well, the answer to that is that in life every situation has three options: the right way, the wrong way, and the weasel way. The weasel way, in this case, is to agree so they leave you alone and then do whatever you want anyway without them knowing.


	2. Pride and other adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone asked me to make a list of who is who, and that's a great idea so here is everyone's Twitter:
> 
> @OfficialShuri - Shuri  
> @ActuallyLoki - Loki  
> @Pparker - Peter and Ned  
> @VandEddie - Venom  
> @FriendlySpiderMan - Peter, with MJ's direct oversight  
> @Neddie - Ned, but rarely used  
> @H - Harley  
> @TonyStark - Tony Stark, all of the sudden on twitter way more than ever before  
> @SICEO - Pepper, who definitely wishes no one was on Twitter  
> @Wanda - Wanda  
> @MJ - MJ  
> @Marge - MJ's better known side account  
> @sindi - cindy from decathon, rep. the student body in general  
> @flashT - Flash

_Alien Bi @VandEddie:_  We can go literally Anywhere and our pets choose McDonalds. The meat is barely meat and it's cooked all to hell...

_[image of the group at a table, the teens happily eating burgers, Shuri with slight shock, while Loki is eating her burgers with interest and confusion. Venom is out of the photo, but their chocolate milkshake is visible on the table]_

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @VandEddie_  MCDONALDS MCDONALDS MCDONALDS

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @VandEddie_  MCDONALDS MCDONALDS MCDONALDS

 

 _GITC @Neddie: replying to @VandEddie_  MCDONALDS MCDONALDS MCDONALDS

 

 _big oof @H: replying to @VandEddie_  MCDONALDS MCDONALDS MCDONALDS

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @VandEddie_  ... I feel like this is a cult

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  pretty much.

 

 _Scarlet Witch @Wanda: replying to @VandEddie_  it looks like everyones having a fun time though! just find something for your tastes later

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @Wanda_  We'll go for a walk later and pick something up. We just don't understand kids.

 

 _big oof @H: replying to @VandEddie_  because mcdonalds slaps, next question

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @H_  @Wanda See???? What does that mean??

 

 _Scarlet Witch @Wanda: replying to @VandEddie_  loooooool how do you not know memes yet???

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @Wanda_  Oh, we do. Sadly we do.

 

 _🦄🦄🦄🦄🦄 @Spaarkle: replying to @VandEddie_  omg, is that @H????

 

 _❤ Loki @L❤ki: replying to @VandEddie_  is that Loki???? Why is he girl looking???

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @L❤ki_  Loki's genderfluid, it's she today

 

 _❤ Loki @L❤ki: replying to @VandEddie_  welp, guess im bi

 

 _Guess i'm into aliens @ollllie: replying to @L❤ki_  mood

 

 _plane surfing @spidey: replying to @VandEddie_  wait, where's spiderman?

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @spidey_  we had to leave him in the jet or people would figure it out. We're bringing food back for him.

 

 _Poor spiderman @spidey: replying to @VandEddie_  :((( poor spidey

 

 _ILoveTheAvengers @miiiiiiiia:_  poor Venom, dealing with crazy teens

 

 _Who let them out alone @Marge:_  is no one concerned that Venom thinks of them as pets?

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @Marge_  thats actually a good point, @VandEddie, im a god, not a human, im not a pet

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  neither am i!

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @MJ_  All of you are small and cute and weak. You're like housecats.

 

 _GITC @Neddie: replying to @VandEddie_  omg!!!! Venom thinks im cute!!!!

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @VandEddie_  -_-

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @VandEddie_  -_-

 

 _big oof @H: replying to @VandEddie_  wait, me too?

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @H_  You too :)

 

 _big oof @H: replying to @VandEddie_  😊😊😊

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark:_  @ActuallyLoki @Pparker @MJ @Neddie @OfficialShuri @H @VandEddie Aren't you all sitting together? Why are you talking online???

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @TonyStark_  the people want it mr. Stark

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @TonyStark_  #irondad

 

 _FUCKtrump @9Olives:_  wait. #disasterbiclique, who the hell is @H??

 

 _big oof @H: replying to @9Olives_  ye, so tony crashed into my shed several years ago and i shot him with a potato gun

 

 _Peter Fan @PeterStan: replying to @H_  this raises more questions???? than it answers????

 

***

 

Peter smiled and waved at the people taking photos. They'd settled on the edge of a viewable rooftop, hanging out with chocolate and strawberry milk. Ned and Harley were enjoying the festival, part of the reason they'd picked Harley up: so Ned wasn't always alone. People walked by with rainbow flags and shirts and hats and pins, proudly proclaiming who they were. Girls held hands with girls and boys held hands with boys and here, today, they were safe.

It was Naples Pride.

"Come on, you guys, wave," Peter urged. Venom raised a hand and the people below freaked.

"Humans are so particular about sexuality and gender," Loki said, waving curiously to the people and holding a strawberry milk in her other hand. "No one's this particular on Asgard."

"Or in Wakanda," Shuri added. "It's the white man, ruining everything."

"Oh yes," MJ agreed. "Homophobia plays right into misogyny. They're two sides of the same hateful coin."

Peter was sure she was hot in this weather and the suit, but she didn't look it. She stayed very Spider-Man, though maybe not as friendly as he usually was. She was trying, though, waving at his action.

" **We don't understand it either,** " Venom said.

"I'm sorry, I've been eyeing that jacket all day," Shuri said. "I didn't know you had taste."

" _Thanks,_ " Venom drawled. "It's V."

"What?" MJ looked at them.

"Yeah. Check it out." The jacket - or V - shifted colors, playing the bi gradient.

"Ooh!" Peter wasn't the only one fascinated.

"So could you just wear nothing, if you wished?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, technically... can't you?"

"I do sometimes. Just throw a glamour on, it's so much faster, you know."

Shuri leaned over and grabbed Loki's sleeve.

"It's real _now_ ," she said in exasperation.

"Just checking." Shuri grinned. "Makes sense though."

"I wish I wasn't wearing anything," MJ muttered. "I'm sweating in places I didn't know I could sweat, and the heat is so wet that umbrella isn't helping."

"One of us could go for ice cream," Venom suggested. "We'll probably get it for free if we ask nice."

"It _is_  nice to be worshipped again," Loki sighed.

"We can afford it," MJ said. "Tony's buying."

"You're not being _worshipped_ ," Shuri said.

"Close enough." Loki waved again and smiled at the resultant cheers. Her hair was equally long in this form, but her features were somewhat gentler. She had a little charm bracelet on her hand with a rose gold 'F' on it that Peter had given her.

"I'm honestly surprised we haven't blown anything up yet," Venom mused.

"Day's still young, Mr. Venom," Peter supplied.

MJ sighed. "I'm going for ice cream. Maybe it'll help. Don't destroy anything while I'm gone."

MJ got up and moved back before running towards the roof edge and shooting a web to swing to the nearest gelato place, drawing gasps from the crowd.

Peter beamed. They'd practiced it in secret for a while, but now she swung as well as he did. He and Shuri had also updated this suit for MJ, giving it sticky abilities on its own, and a thicker skin, just to keep her safe in case someone went after Spider-Man. She'd gotten really comfortable with it, though no one took to walking upside down like Peter did. They all had trouble staying upside down for too long, except for Venom, but also, Peter sometimes forgot what way was up or down. He had a feeling if someone put him into a completely blank cube, he'd have simply no idea. His body just adjusted to however he was standing.

It was why he'd had Mr. Stark put some furniture on the ceiling. Extra real estate, right?

"Hey, Peter, is MJ bi too?" Shuri asked. "Can she be a permanent member of our group?"

Peter scowled at her. "She is not and stay away from my girlfriend."

Shuri cursed under her breath.

"I can't imagine you struggle with romance," Loki said. "You're a princess, after all."

"Well, yeah, but that is _not_ why I want someond to date me. I want a loving relationship."

Loki snorted. "Love's a fallacy. Maybe less so when your life is so short, I suppose, and you don't have time to weary of the other person."

"Damn, way to be cynical, Loki. Did someone break that cold heart of yours?" Venom asked.

"I think she just prefers to be bi- herself," Peter said with a grin.

"I have seen _and_  experienced a great deal, thank you," Loki defended. "I think I understand romance. It's just a chemical high that wears off."

Venom grinned at her. " **Doesn't have to wear off** "

"Stop being so disgustingly happy," Shuri ordered. "You're making the rest of us look bad. And putting disgusting thoughts in my head."

Venom laughed.

"Keep going. I'll read your thirst tweets aloud."

"Thirst tweets?" Loki asked.

"It's when people write about how much they like you," Peter said. "You don't have any yet?"

Loki frowned and pulled out her phone.

"They get pretty bad," Venom admitted. "I think ours are worse than most people's though. We get weird tentacle stuff."

"My poor INNOCENT EARS!" Shuri covered her ears. "Why would you say that?"

"Don't you... actually do tentacle stuff?" Loki asked.

"Well... yes..."

Peter also squealed and covered his ears. "Stop! Please stop!"

"At least you two don't get them."

"Where'd you get _that_  idea from?" Shuri asked, hesitantly lowering her hands. "Me and Peter get them too."

Venom frowned. "You're like twelve."

"I'm 16!" Peter objected.

"Are the mortals disturbing you?" Loki asked with genuine concern.

" _No._  You two can calm down. Karen filters it anyway."

Venom and Loki looked to Shuri. They were cute all concerned, but it was unnecessary. Truth be told, Peter had seen way worse.

Shuri also shook her head. "I have a filter too. My furry brother wouldn't relax until he made sure no one could get to me."

"They are that bad, then?" Loki asked.

"Yeah. Search yourself on tumblr and you'll understand," Venom said with a shudder.

"Why would you suggest that?" Shuri asked. "You'll scar her!"

"Loki has literally slept with a horse before, according to myth. I'm sure she won't be shocked."

"Oh my god, you slept with a horse, Ms. Loki?" Peter asked.

"Among other things," Venom said flatly.

"The only trouble with fame," Loki noted. "Is everyone knows way too much about my sexual history. But I have. And I have several children too."

"What?" Peter squealed. "Why haven't I met them yet?"

"We are rarely in the same place."

MJ swung back onto the rooftop, landing as smooth as Peter would have. "I have the ice cream."

"My angel," Shuri said, bowing over her hand as she accepted it.

Peter glared at her.

"After we eat the ice cream, we should go wander," MJ said. "We can't just sit here all day."

"Technically," Venom pointed out, taking his extra chocolate bowl. "We could."

"I think Spider-Man is right," Peter announced.

"Shocker," Shuri muttered.

"I don't mind being among the mortals," Loki said. "They are appropriately awed. Besides, there is a performance that I am interested in attending."

"Tag yourself, Loki's a theater nerd," Peter piped up.

"And what are you?" Venom asked as Loki tried to figure out whether to be offended.

"Duh, I'm a science nerd."

"I'm a science thot then," Shuri said.

"Thot?" Loki asked.

"It stands for 'that ho over there'," Peter explained. "Check urban dictionary, Ms. Loki, it has everything on there. Also, if you use it around Mr. Stark, he'll get really upset. I think it hurts him not to understand something."

"Makes sense. He's never felt that before," MJ said.

They quieted as everyone focused on their ice cream. MJ had her usual sweet cream and had gotten Peter cheesecake flavor with rainbow sprinkles. Shuri had been given chocolate and strawberry, while Loki had a rainbow sorbet she was thoroughly enjoying. She loved the artificial colors and flavors that humans came up with, and each experience was new and exciting.

"Alright," Peter said, returning his empty bowl to the bag. "Let's go wander."

 

***

 

 _just ben @benevonator:_  omg, u guys, symbrock is canon. just saw someone ask venom out and V just fucking appeared like NO! HES NOT INTERESTED!!! and eddie just pet him like "calm down babe" #disasterbiclique

 

 _just ben @benevonator: replying to @benevonator_  now theyre just walking around together and v's highkey glaring at any cute guys that get close

 

 _just ben @benevonator: replying to @benevonator_  UPDATE eddie just promised v steak with daRK CHOCOLATE SAUCE???? this man posts beautifully crafted entrees to his twitter every other day and goes home to eat STEAK WITH CHOCOLATE SYRUP????

 

 _just ben @benevonator: replying to @benevonator_  UPDATE UPDATE it worked??? Vs no longer glaring at people????

 

 _Venom @Venomfan: replying to @benevonator_  omfg, thank you for this. my crops are watered, my pores are clear

 

 _Symbrock @Cl34n: replying to @benevonator_  guys, stop hitting on them. Venom is in a relationship with Venom.

 

 _poor spiderman @Spidey: replying to @benevonator_ aaaaand im scarred. For life. Couldnt you just post this in a venom hashtag????

 

 _just ben @benevonator: replying to @Spidey_  the people need to know

 

 _Guess i'm into aliens @ollllie: replying to @benevonator_  makes sense, theyre sharing a body. you either both get into it or never masturbate again

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @benevonator_  we thought people knew? It's all over tumblr?

 

 _Pepper @SICEO: replying to @VandEddie_  Do you just live to make my life harder?

 

 _Venomwhatthattonguedo @666:_  holy shit, venoms been on tumblr, abort mission, abort mission

 

 _Guess i'm into aliens @ollllie: replying to @666_  oh shit, what has he seen????

 

 _Symbrock @f4n4rt:_  currently quaking at the thought #disasterbiclique has seen my shit....

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @f4n4rt_  you should be

 

 _HOLY SHIT @f4n4rt: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGKDUHSBSHDUD

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker:_  everyones freaking out venoms been on tumblr but like??? most of us are gen z??? of course we know tumblr???

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @Pparker_  and they're traveling with even more gen zs. We spend a good portion of the flying sharing memes.

 

 _Don't call me @MJ:_  @VandEddie, you do realize tumblr is just for fantasies, right? They dont know shit.

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @MJ_  i couldve told them that. They have me paired with literally everybody in the avengers.

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  gross

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @MJ_  no, we know....

 

 _big oof @H: replying to @VandEddie_  they know NOW :P

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @H_  :((((

 

 _🌺summer🌻 @Marge:_  @VandEddie I dont think thats right. A man and an alien? How does that even work?

 

Venom scowled at his phone. "MJ! Can you stop bothering us on your second twitter account?"

MJ didn't look up from her phone, lounging in a pile with the rest of the group on the pushed together beds in their hotel room.

"Answer the concerned older lady before everyone starts coming for you two."

Venom groaned.

"You brought it on yourself. There was no need to reveal anything."

Shuri snickered. She was hanging off Peter's back who was on the bottom of the pile. "I don't think one answer will calm all the religious people, MJ."

"Hmm."

"What do we even say?" Venom asked incredulously. "Fuck off?"

"Something sappy," MJ ordered. "Tell her you two are soulmates or something. Just respond visibly without being upset. Then change the subject."

Venom sighed.

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @Marge_  We might be unconventional, but me and V knew we were meant for each other as soon as we met. V makes me whole and I love him, and we stay pretty private about it, unlike some tumblr people.

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie:_  while we're on the topic, STOP SEXUALIZING OUR PETS!!! THEYRE TEENAGERS, YOU GROSS PEDOPHILES!!!!

 

 _Venom @Venomfan: replying to @VandEddie_  damn FUCKING straight!! >:(

 

 _Poor spiderman @Spidey: replying to @VandEddie_  sis may have snapped

 

 _Guess i'm into aliens @olllllie: replying to @VandEddie_  #dadmodeactivated

 

 _Peter Fan @PeterStan: replying to @VandEddie_  when some1 who ate ppl thinks ur a piece of shit...

 

 _Disaster Bi Clique @sindi: replying to @VandEddie_  ew, @Pparker, do u get gross shit?

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @sindi_  ... ye, but my ai filters it

 

 _FasterThanSonic @FlashT: replying to @Pparker_  ew, who would be interested in you???

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark: replying to @Pparker_  WHAT??? Who sends it? What have you seen? I'm going to sue everyone who's sent you anything inappropriate as soon as you get back.

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @TonyStark_  omggg, its ok, mr. Stark, i dont see it.

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark: replying to @Pparker_  That doesn't make it ok, kid! As soon as you get back I'll access Karen's logs to see who is sending what. This is illegal, you dipshits, he's a MINOR. And that goes the same for anyone sending anything to the others

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @TonyStark_  omgggg, it's really ok mr. Dad!!!

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @Pparker_ AMDJFJSLNAJDJDJSJ MR. STARK**** I MEANT MR. STARK*****

 

 _FUCKtrump @9Olives: replying to @Pparker_  #irondad confirmed

 

 _Pepper @SICEO: replying to @Pparker_  he's crying on the floor now. Let him take care of you, sweetie, this is something none of you should have to put up with.

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @SICEO_  :O

 

 _Peter Fan @PeterStan: replying to @Pparker_  im crying #peterstark confirmed

 

 _Peter Stark @PeterStan: replying to @PeterStan_  also, yes. People who sexualize minors shouldn't be allowed to exist.

 

***

 

Eddie walked up to the front desk of their hotel, fidgeting under the looks. This was awkward. The stares had kind of receded in New York since, well, people got used to them and also there were a million superheroes in New York.

Not exactly something to write home about.

Here, though, in Dallas, Texas, waiting for their next pride event to start, _everyone_  was staring.

**We could eat one**

_PR, V. Not in public._

**Pussy**

"Hi." He smiled at the star struck girl behind the counter. "Do you guys have a gym? And if you do, can we, uh, claim it for an hour?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah! Yeah, of - of course, you can use the gym, that's no problem and - and," she swallowed. "Yeah."

"Thanks. Um, where is it?"

"Uh, down this hall, all the way, to the right, next to the continental breakfast room. Um... just... you can lock the door from the inside, there's usually no one there anyway."

"Great." He flashed her a smile then went down to find it, checking to make sure it was, in fact, empty.

It was a pretty standard place with some treadmills and ellipticals. A little bit of space, but enough, they supposed. He locked the door behind them and messaged everyone. Now they had a twitter group chat instead of text, but it was fairly similar and easy to use.

 

**DM**

 

 _@VandEddie:_  Gym's secured. Peter get your butt down here or we'll have to hear from Nat how we're slacking off. It's at the very right on the lowest floor.

 _@Pparker:_  coming!

 _@MJ:_  im coming too. i want to learn some basics

 _@H:_  lets just all go

 _@Neddie:_  group work out!

 

They grinned and waited. They could practice on the ceiling, it was pretty clean and flat, and hopefully would be able to support their weight.

It wasn't long before they heard/felt the group of teens arrive. Honestly, at this point Loki was one of the teens. He even looked a little younger after spending so much time with the group, like he subconsciously was trying to fit with the group a little better.

Meanwhile, he and V were the tired supervision of far too many far too energetic pets. They opened the door to let them in and everyone entered, chattering loudly.

"Alright, Pete, want to spar first?" Venom asked as they closed and locked the door.

"Yeah!" Peter beamed at them. "Ceiling?"

"Let's do it."

"Put on your mask, and I'll film it," Shuri said.

Peter grinned and ran to get it before joining Venom on the ceiling.

"Alright, let's empty a space on the floor," MJ ordered, taking charge as they went up to practice. The ceiling held, so so far so good.

**Focus**

_I'm focused. We'll win this one._

**We better**

_You guys get too competitive._

"Ready?" Peter asked, web shooters on and at the ready.

" **Let's go** "

"No holes in the walls!" MJ called.

"Yes, ma'am," Venom said as they began to spar. It was fun and energetic and they bounced all over the ceiling. No doubt people were wondering what was going on, but they should be able to guess on their own. Venom dodged Peter's latest shot and ran across the wall to get to the other side, weaving around a web that was strung from one side to the other.

**Wait**

_What?_

They streamed across the ceiling towards Peter, who flipped out of the way and onto a different wall. He shot another web at them and they dodged.

**He's doing something**

_A little busy, V._

**It's import - left**

V threw them across the room, and they adjusted mid jump to avoid yet another web that was strung across the ceiling.

Eddie paused. _He's making a web._

**OUTSTANDING**

Eddie chuckled internally. _Very clever. Think we can catch him in it?_

**Yesss**

V covered him completely and the game was on.

They dove across the ceiling, dodging the strands of Peter's web to get to him. Peter clambored over the web and shot at him. Venom dodged, jumping quickly to the side.

It was only after they hit the drywall that they realized their mistake.

People screamed as they broke into the continental breakfast room and caught themselves on the floor. Peter jumped into the room and their bout was back on.

Venom threw a knife at Peter, giving himself time to climb the wall. They noticed Shuri was levitating next to the hole so she could continue to film.

Someone gasped, but Peter could dodge knives with his Spidey Sense (tm). Once it left their hand, Peter could pick up on it again.

Peter frisbeed a whole table at them, and it broke against the wall they just left.

"I said don't break anything!" MJ snapped.

"Let them practice!" Shuri shushed.

There wasn't any web here, so they were back on an even field. Peter started making one, and when he was distracted they caught him.

" **Got you** "

"Ha!" Peter aimed at them and shot.

They both jerked as the web connected.

"Did Spidey just tase himself?" Harley asked. "I swear, he doesn't even _have_  two braincells, it's just one, bouncing around like that screensaver."

Shuri broke into laughter.

"Ok, ok! I give up!" Peter announced.

"Venom one, Spider-Man zero!" Shuri announced. She tapped the phone to flip the camera to her. "Join us for next time!"

"Now you have to clean up and practice human fighting," MJ said. "Come on, you promised to teach me!"

V retreated beneath Eddie's skin and they and Peter looked at the mess.

"This is gonna take a while," Peter complained.

"That's your own fault."

"I can help." Loki raised his hands and Eddie and V both froze at the feel of magic around them. It wasn't visible, and they'd be hard put to describe exactly what the feeling was, but in a few seconds all the web was gone, and the room was back in order. Except the hole.

The like two people in the room stared in shock.

"Damn," Venom breathed. "That's a useful trick."

Loki shrugged. "Do you two want to join the rest of us in the actual room?"

"I _suppose_."

 

***

 

MJ adjusted her binder. God, it was uncomfortable. Any trans man who wore one was to be commended on pure strength of will. Thank god she didn't have large boobs or this whole thing would be that much worse. She was uncomfortable, but she wasn't in pain. Just hot.

"Oh my god, it's Spider-Man!"

MJ affixed a smile to her face, even though people couldn't see it. It made her feel more Peter-like. He would be smiling if he was here, however uncomfortable he might be.

"Hi!" She waved. "Enjoying Pride?"

"Yeah! Oh my god, thank you so much for coming out. It means so much to know there's a superhero like me." The girl smiled at her. "I mean, I guess Peter outed you, but -"

"Oh," she waved a hand, trying for a low voice. "I knew what he was doing."

"Oh! That makes it so much better! Can I have a selfie?"

"Of course!" MJ posed for the requested photo, throwing up a peace sign because it was a Peter thing to do.

"Are you going to get a Twitter, too?" the girl asked after snapping the photo. "The rest of the clique is on there!"

"Well... I'll think about it," she promised. This wasn't the first time the request had been made. Maybe she needed to create a Spider-Man Twitter.

"I think it would be awesome if you did," she said earnestly before hurrying off with her prize, beaming from ear to ear.

That was nice. It felt good to give these kids confidence. To hear their stories of how their parents were more accepting since learning about Spider-Man. Wasn't that the point of being a superhero? To make the world a better place? It made her a little upset at Steve and Bucky for not coming out, but she understood too. Especially for them, growing up in the 30s.

The disaster bi clique would have to do for now.

She pulled out her phone.

 

**DM**

 

 _@MJ:_  im going to make a Spider-Man account

 

 _@Pparker:_ shouldn't i be doing that? especially since you already have two accounts?

 

 _@MJ:_  i have more than that, but ok. just don't post anything we haven't looked at

 

 _@VandEddie:_  How many accounts does one person need????

 

 _@MJ:_  i keep them up in case i need a believable extra account to say things. that way it has depth and history so people dont think its a fake

 

 _@ActuallyLoki:_  I'm slightly concerned

 

 _@OfficialShuri:_  im actually a little in love

 

 _@Pparker:_  stop!!! flirting!!! with my girlfriend!!!

 

 _@OfficialShuri:_  make me

 

 _@Pparker:_  why don't you go after ned, he's single

 

 _@H:_  wait, you're not dating ned?????

 

 _@Neddie:_  no??? I'm aro????

 

 _@Pparker:_  no?????

 

 _@H:_  but you guys cuddle and hold hands all the time??????

 

 _@Pparker:_ so??

 

 _@Neddie:_  smh, why are allos like this. why cant a person cuddle without it being romantic?

 

 _@H:_  ????????

 

 _@MJ:_  yeah, i thought they were dating too. That was an awkward conversation

 

 _@MJ:_  also get off your phones, losers

 

She shoved the phone back into the little bag she carried over a shoulder.

"Oh my god, Spider-Man! Were you talking to the disaster bi clique?"

MJ forced another smile to her face.

 

***

 

 _Texas Gay @Wylie:_  you guys, i'm shaking. is spiderman trans??? i swear i just heard him say something about how uncomfortable his binder is.... #disasterbiclique

 

 _Poor Spiderman @Spidey: replying to @Wylie_  whAT??? He mentioned a binder??

 

 _Chad @chadboiii: replying to @Wylie_  you must have misheard, no way spidey is trans

 

 _Trans rights @Ashton1384: replying to @chadboiii_  why not? There's nothing wrong with him being trans

 

 _Chad @chadboiii: replying to @Ashton1384_  superheroes cant be trans, idiot

 _Avengers Assemble @Naoomi: replying to @chadboiii_  shut up, dickwad

 

 _Spider Bi @FriendlySpiderMan: replying to @Wylie_  thanks for trying to narrow down my identity, but did you consider: cis girl trying to hide her identity, genderfluid hero, a group of different skinny small people???

 

 _Texas Gay @Wylie: replying to @FriendlySpiderMan_  i mean.... i guess...

 

 _BuzzFeed @BuzzFeed:_  Spider-Man or Spider-Girl? New speculation on the person behind the mask.

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @BuzzFeed_  exCUSE ME? spider GIRL???? itd be spider WOMAN you damn sexists, no one says spider boy

 

 _Spider Bi @FriendlySpiderMan: replying to @OfficialShuri_ : aww!!! thanks boo 💋

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @FriendlySpiderMan_  of course ❤

 

 _Royal Bi | Best Bi @Shvri: replying to @OfficialShuri_  you tell them! its totally a sexist thing, all women are small girls all of the sudden????

 

 _Chad @chadboiii: replying to @OfficialShuri_  stop overreacting, its just a name. :/ and it fits the syllable count better tan the one u want

 

 _Poor spiderman @Spidey: replying to @OfficialShuri_  is that actually spiderman????

 

 _Spider Bi @FriendlySpiderMan: replying to @Spidey_  yeah! everyone seemed to want me to get a twitter, so here i am, i guess

 

 _Scarlet Witch @Wanda: replying to @FriendlySpiderMan_  this is going to be hilarious. followed.

 

 _FasterThanSonic @FlashT: replying to @FriendlySpiderMan_ omggg, SpiderMan, i love you!!!!!!

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark: replying to @FriendlySpiderMan_  what is this?

 

 _Spider Bi @FriendlySpiderMan: replying to @TonyStark_  hi, Tony!

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark: replying to @FriendlySpiderMan_  this is the worst idea you've had. Get off Twitter

 

 _Spider Bi @FriendlySpiderMan: replying to @TonyStark_  yall hear sumn?

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark: replying to @FriendlySpiderMan_  dont ignore me, kid!

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @FriendlySpiderMan_  just dont do anything stupid

 

 _Spider Bi @FriendlySpiderMan: replying to @MJ_  youre asking for too much

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @MJ_  You really expect that????

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @MJ_  just keep him away from his phone

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @Pparker_  i may have made a mistake

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark: replying to @MJ_  Really, MJ??? Why did you start it?

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @TonyStark_  you try to stop him, old man

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark: replying to @MJ_ -_-

 

 _Spider Bi @FriendlySpiderMan: replying to @Pparker_  betrayed... by my own tech designer...

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @FriendlySpiderMan_  only one of us is the brains in this outfit 🙃

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @Pparker_  its neither of you

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @ActuallyLoki *surprised pikachu face_ *

 

 _Spider Bi @FriendlySpiderMan: replying to @ActuallyLoki *surprised pikachu face_ *

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @FriendlySpiderMan_  Really you guys????

 

 _Scarlet Witch @Wanda: replying to @FriendlySpiderMan_ *sitting on my balcony in Paris, eating popcorn and watching this go down*

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  everyone knows the only one of us who makes good life decisions is mj :)

 

 _big oof @H: replying to @OfficialShuri_  still flirting with peters gf, huh?

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @H_  maybe, but that doesnt make it untrue

 

 _🦄🦄🦄🦄🦄 @Spaarkle: replying go @H_ Shuri being constantly down for MJ is such a mood. ive seen photos and shes HOT

 

 _Guess i'm into aliens @ollllie: replying to @Spaarkle_  dont be weird, shes a teenager

 

 _🦄🦄🦄🦄🦄 @Spaarkle: replying to @ollllie_  so 👏 am 👏 i 👏

 

 _SPIDERMAN TALKED TO ME @Wylie:_  wait, if spiderman could be a group of ppl, who controls the account????

 

 _Spider Bi @FriendlySpiderMan: replying to @Wylie_  wouldnt you like to know. ;)

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @Wylie_  Bold of you to assume MJ doesn't monitor All of our accounts.

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @VandEddie_  rt

 

 _Spider Bi @FriendlySpiderMan: replying to @VandEddie_  rt

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @VandEddie_  rt

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @VandEddie_  rt

 

 _big oof @H: replying to @VandEddie_  rt

 

 _GITC @Neddie: replying to @VandEddie_  rt

 

 _ILoveTheAvengers @miiiiia: replying to @Pparker_ omg, im crying, i love this

 

 _Don't call me @MJ:_ :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice to see them all being giant doofs online. :) and in person. :) 
> 
> Drop a comment if you liked it! I love hearing from you guys. :))


	3. The Stuff Around Pride

"Do we get a free day?" Harley asked. "I'm tired of all these festivals."

" _You're_  tired?" Venom sent the boy a look. " _We're_  the ones that act as attractions."

"Ugh." Harley threw a pillow at them. "We're recognized now. People stop us and ask if we're bi, like no, I'm a gay."

"Change your Twitter handle," Peter said.

"What?"

"Just tell people you're gay, dude. It's not that hard."

Harley scowled at him. Peter was just lounging on the wall of their hotel in New Orleans, messing with chemicals with Shuri. God knew what they were doing, but it was a bit of a geek fest with Peter leading since he was the one with the bio background.

Peter did not see the scowl.

Harley looked down at his robot. "I'll just be big gay instead of oof."

"There you go," Shuri encouraged. "Try this out, Peter. It'll be easier to build spiderwebs with this one."

"Don't try it _now_ ," Venom ordered. They were at the stove - Tony wouldn't let them touch down in anything less than the best rooms. It was pretty much a whole suite.

"I can clean it up," Loki offered.

It was actually really calm. Harley had kind of expected more plane surfing - which they did on a regular basis now, to be fair, everyone trying it out with the new sticky shoes Shuri had. They'd uploaded it to Twitter and their fans loved it. They also uploaded each Venom/Peter match and were up to Venom 4, Spider man 2. Their fans were also huge fans of these matches.

And every day they practiced Black Widow's taught form of martial arts, mixed with Loki's adjustments, though Venom hadn't upgraded them to weapons yet. And they ate out and had a good time, and came home to Venom cooking something, occasionally going out to hunt for, supposedly, strays. Loki practiced magic in the evenings, and MJ paid close attention to both the magic and all of social media. Ned spent his down time coding and talking to his family. Harley was assembling a small robot that would be able to fly like a hummingbird. He'd attached a tiny camera on it, so it was like a super quiet little drone. Sometimes they relaxed with legos, or movies.

He supposed it was the lack of explosions that was freaking him out.

"We could add an AI to your hummingbird," Ned offered.

"Huh." Harley considered. "We'd need a good amount of server space to run something like that."

"We can put it on Stark servers," Ned said dismissively. "He has space and he lets us use it."

"True. But I'd rather be able to control it directly for now, I think. I'm connecting it to my phone."

Everyone perked up.

"Did you make a mobile interface for it then?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, of course." "Cool, I'm hacking it now."

"Hey!" Harley threw another pillow at Peter, who was pulling out his phone. He'd run out soon.

"Careful!" Shuri scolded. "I have stuff here."

Harley rolled his eyes, then noticed his hummingbird was flying up. "Ned! It's not -"

One of the wings flew off and the bird fell back onto his bed.

"Ned!" Harley grabbed his last pillow.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were finished!"

"Have you considered mixing Loki's magic with your robots?" MJ asked casually.

Everyone exchanged a look.

"Well I am _now_ ," Harley said.

"Wait, what kind of magic exactly can you do?" Peter asked. "If we knew the parameters, we could know exactly what we could create."

Loki considered this. "Actually, this could be really interesting. I'm not completely sure how we could integrate everything, but I also don't know a lot about modern technology. I could learn quickly, of course, I just haven't been concerned."

"Ok. But, magic abilities?" Shuri prompted.

"Well, not to brag," they began. "Shapeshifting, but that won't be useful in this case. Illusions. Conjuring, telekinesis, telepathy."

"Oh!" Venom leaned on the counter. "We do telepathy."

" _Oh_."

The two stared at each other for a while, silent but focused.

 

"Oh my god, are you guys having a conversation?" Shuri looked between them.

"Wait, wait. So, what is telepathy, anyway?" Peter asked. "I mean, the brain is just a series of electrical pulses, right? Is that what you're able to manipulate?"

" **Yes**. V can communicate with me because he's throughout my brain. He knows it really well and can trigger the right areas to simulate speech. We can communicate with Loki because they're receptive and nearby, and he's gotten better at reading brains in general. We talked to you a few days ago, and we didn't actually connect to your brain."

"That's a good point," Peter agreed.

"I think mine's more mystical," Loki said with a shrug. "I know the feel of thoughts and the... patterns they create around minds. Venom has very different patterns to usual, but the thought portion is fairly human in form, probably because V has adjusted to be able to communicate with Eddie, actually, now that I'm thinking about it."

"Would make sense," Venom agreed.

"Ok, but does this have patterns around it?" Ned asked, raising his laptop, finally voicing where Harley was thinking.

Loki focused on it. "Everything electric has _patterns_  but I don't know these at all."

"But how do you cast illusions?" MJ asked. "If we could somehow tie that in to a piece of hardware that could be triggered -"

"No, no, you're thinking too small," Harley said. "I'm thinking a brain interface for a robot. Imagine seeing what this does, and directing it with your mind." He raised the robot.

Loki leaned forward. "That... could be very interesting to do."

"Peter's the one with the bio knowledge," Shuri said. "Do you know neurology?"

"Not yet, but if we're doing this I will," Peter promised.

"If we need something to store the energy for illusions and stuff, I can source some vibranium."

"And Ned's our encryption genius," Peter said. "Can't have a brain interface be hackable."

"Then get a space on the new quantum server," Venom said as they finished dinner. Everyone stared at them. "What? We may not know how all this works exactly, but I have sources in everything. I can get us some space."

"I officially love you," Ned declared.

"Are you guys missing the conjuring?" MJ asked. "If we're thinking big, let's conjure people to our side in battle."

"Wait! You're right! This is teleportation!" Shuri said.

"Um, I wouldn't feel comfortable conjuring people..." Loki said.

"Then let's focus on the illusions and brain interface," Peter decided. "Harley, get your hummingspy working."

 

***

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki:_  #disasterbiclique has had too much time on their hands. Did you know me and Venom can talk mind to mind?

 

 _❤ Loki @L❤ki: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  whaaat??? Thats so cool!

 

 _Scarlet Witch @Wanda: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  wait!!! im telepathic too!

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @Wanda_  👀 we should practice sometime together.

 

 _Scarlet Witch @Wanda: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  omgg, yes!!!! the three of us can talk secrets together :))

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark: replying to @Wanda_  I don't want you spending so much time with Loki

 

 _Scarlet Witch @Wanda: replying to @TonyStark_  dont be such a helicopter parent #irondad

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  why did you have to share that??? It's called #cliquesecrets

 

 _SPIDERMAN!!! @Spidey: replying to @VandEddie_  wait, #cliquesecrets???? What kind of things do you guys keep secret??

 

 _big gay @H: replying to @Spidey_  spidermans identity

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @Spidey_  peters stupidity

 

 _Spider Bi @FriendlySpiderMan: replying to @Spidey_  the fact i sleep on the ceiling

 

 _Sleeping on the ceiling @Spidey: replying to @FriendlySpiderMan_  omg, thank you

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark: replying to @FriendlySpiderMan_  Why don't you... just get another bed?

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @TonyStark_  We always get enough beds

 

 _Spider Bi @FriendlySpiderMan: replying to @TonyStark_  I feel at home on the ceiling. #spiderproblems

 

 _Peter Stark @PeterStan: replying to @FriendlySpiderMan_ omg, #spiderproblems

 

 _just ben @benevonator:_  i love venom being tired dads

 

 _Peter Stark @PeterStan: replying to @OfficialShuri_  wait, back up. isnt peter a genius???

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @PeterStan_  absolutely until it comes to normal shit. he found out the other day pecan pie was made with pecans, not walnuts and just about died

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @OfficialShuri_  ok,,,, thought we werent gonna talk about that, but ok,,,,

 

 _Peter Stark @PeterStan: replying to @Pparker_ 👀

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @OfficialShuri_  youre forgetting the best part: were making fun of him after and venom goes, yeah, did you know clam chowder was made with clams?

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  mind. blown.

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  oh,,,,, ok,,,, just fuck #cliquesecrets i guess,,,,,,,

 

 _Disaster Bi Clique @sindi: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  omggggggggg, im dying. youre so dumb sometimes peter.

 

 _Pepper @SICEO:_  @VandEddie why am I hearing from the UN about you two hiding abilities?

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @SICEO_  It's not a secret ability! It only works because @ActuallyLoki is already telepathic.

 

 _Pepper @SICEO: replying to @VandEddie_  call me right now

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @SICEO_  oof

 

 _Don't call me @MJ:_  @ActuallyLoki check your DMs, now

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @MJ_  oh my god, you guys, Loki's dead. Press f to pay respects.

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @Pparker_  f

 

 _Spider Bi @FriendlySpiderMan: replying to @Pparker_ f

 

 _GITC @Neddie: replying to @Pparker_  f

 

 _big gay @H: replying to @Pparker_  f

 

 _Disaster Bi Clique @sindi: replying to @Pparker_  f

 

 _Sleeping on the ceiling @Spidey: replying to @Pparker_  f

 

 _ILoveTheAvengers @miiiiiiiia: replying to @Pparker_  f

 

 _just ben @benevonator: replying to @Pparker_  f

 

 _Peter Stark @PeterStan: replying to @Pparker_ f

 

 _MJ is the bEST @Shshshshshhs: replying to @Pparker_  f

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark: replying to @Pparker_  f, thank god

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @Pparker_ f

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki:_  thanks... #disasterbicliquesucks

 

***

 

 _hulkSMASH @ScienceNerd:_  #disasterbiclique are... are we ever gonna get an update on banner being a thirsty ho???

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @ScienceNerd_  how would we do that? we havent been home. ask @TonyStark

 

 _hulkSMASH @ScienceNerd:_ @TonyStark is banner still being a thirsty ho???

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark: replying to @MJ_  Really? I'm not going to update the public on that.

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @TonyStark_  we want to know, tho

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark: replying to @Pparker_  Maybe you could call?? I haven't heard from you since we left??

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @TonyStark_  oh shit, #irondad activated.

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @TonyStark_  what do you mean???? weve talked on twitter and stuff

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark: replying to @Pparker_  oh, ok

 

 _Disaster Bi Clique @sindi: replying to @Pparker_  ommggggg, pete, you cant just ignore your dad like that

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @sindi_  noooooo, thats not what happened

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark: replying to @Pparker_  That's what happened.

 

 _Peter Stark @PeterStan: replying to @TonyStark_ #disasterbiclique is he calling?????

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @PeterStan_  hes calling

 

 _Iron Man Rox @Avergers: replying to @OfficialShuri_  good.

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki:_  for everybody wondering, its still happening and no ones making a move #bannerisathirstyho

 

 _Pepper @SICEO: replying to @ActuallyLoki_ You guys are a PR nightmare. Do you know what I'm dealing with because of this hashtag?

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @SICEO_ im sorry, Pepper!!! were doing our best!!!

 

 _Pepper @SICEO: replying to @OfficialShuri_ I'm sure.

 

 _hulkSMASH @ScienceNerd: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  thank you, oh gracious god

 

 _🦄🦄🦄🦄🦄 @Spaarkle: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  giving the people what they want

 

 _❤ Loki @L❤ki: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  we stan one (1) god

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @ScienceNerd_  i like this

 

***

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki:_  id like to thank whoever let us into Carmen for free. 10/10. Cast was great. The voices on the actors was literally to die for. Loved the set design.

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  #theaternerd

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @Pparker_  #sciencenerd

 

 _Opera SouthWest @OperaSW: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  We were very glad and proud to have #disasterbiclique watch one of our shows. All the actors were blown away to see their heroes, and I will pass on your high rating to everyone involved.

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @OperaSW_  please do. :) thank you for an incredible night, i didnt think id find such good production in new mexico

 

 _big gay @H: replying to @OperaSW_  shes literally crying from joy. this is what we have to put up with. huge thank you to whoever let us in, i was ready to murder a god

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @H_  big mood. if i had to hear one more time how itd been too long since our last play....

 

 _big gay @H: replying to @Pparker_  and how the last one wasnt even good, and she could direct a way better one in her sleep...

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @H_  the youth today has no appreciation for the arts.

 

 _homo thespian @EmilyRose: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  lokis into theater?? We stan

 

 _theater tips @tireddirectors: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  what did you watch that was so bad???

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @tireddirectors_  the fisherman in seattle. im told theyre usually good, but....

 

 _❤ Loki @L❤ki:_  omg, @OperaSW has just had a massive increase in followers. the power of a god.

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki:_ why do i have so many offers to be a director???

 

***

 

"I don't want to panic anyone," Ned started.

Everyone looked over with various levels of concern and panic.

"I said _don't_  panic!"

"Ned, if you want us not to panic, please spit it out," Venom asked.

"Well... we might be running out of gas."

" _What?_ " Peter got up and went over to the pilot's chair where Ned had claimed all the counters.

"This runs on gas?" Loki asked. "It doesn't just use those arc reactors?"

"Uh, no," Ned said slowly. "Those are small and they power a single suit."

Venom frowned. "We run on _gas_? What happened to the environment?"

"Well they're really efficient," Peter defended. "And they're hybrids, they run mostly on electricity! And they have solar panels on the top and stuff!"

"Ok... why haven't we been plugging it in then?" Shuri asked.

There was silence in the plane.

MJ groaned. "I'm surrounded by idiots!"

"You didn't plug it in either!" Harley snapped.

"Well I didn't know about it, did I? Why would I know how this jet runs?"

Ned tapped the counter. "Uh, guys, this is kind of important."

Loki frowned. "How important?"

"Well," Peter said slowly, inspecting the dash. "We're gonna have to go to ground in half an hour."

"Find a gas station, then," Venom said flatly.

There were a few seconds of silence from the science nerds in the jet.

"What?"

Harley took a breath. "We need a specific jet fuel. I don't even know where to find that."

"Airport, then!"

"It's... it's not in range," Ned said. It was the main reason that he'd brought up the issue.

Everyone went quiet.

"Ok. Land next to a gas station," Venom ordered. "Then I want you geniuses to figure out how to convert normal gas to jet fuel."

"Oh boy," Harley said.

 

***

 

"Does Venom seem more upset than normal?"

Peter considered the angrily pacing alien. "Maybe, but they'll calm down. And now we're sitting in the desert, we'll store up some solar energy too. And now we're actually charging, too." It had then some finangling to attach the jet to the city grid in the street light nearby, but they'd made it work. Ish. Hopefully the light would still work afterward.

"Yeah, that's true. So regardless we should be able to get moving eventually," Ned agreed.

Venom crossed their arms and looked out the window at the endless expanse of dry fields. They'd dropped down next to a gas station on a long stretch of empty road, partly so they could be close to their goal - the gas and clear skies. It also meant they didn't have anything for miles. "So we're just stuck in the middle of nowhere until you guys make this work?"

"Uh huh," Shuri said, reading about gas on her phone.

"And we'll be living off gas station food?"

Ned gasped. "They're going to eat me."

Peter patted his shoulder. "Rest in peace."

"This is stupid," Shuri said. "I need to provide some vibranium so we can run this efficiently. And Tony needs to hurry up and upscale those arcs."

"He's working on it," Peter defended.

"Well it's been a while since he came out with the first one and -"

"The entire tower is being powered by a large arc reactor! The gas is just a backup on these!"

"Like if, for example," MJ asked from where she was sketching. "Some group of idiots forgets to charge it?"

"Exactly!"

Loki sighed. "I hate this family."

"Look, everything's fine. We're just taking... a break. Didn't you guys want a break?" Harley asked.

"Sure. What are you doing?" Loki stalked over to inspect the boys' work. He was upset that he couldn't conjure their way out of it, since he had no idea what rocket fuel looked or felt like, nor did he know where exactly it was stored. It sucked to be useless.

"Ok," Shuri announced, putting her phone away. "I think I know what's going on, let me see what you're messing up."

"Could you conjure good food, Loki?" Venom asked.

"Why are you so upset?" MJ asked. "You can just go hunt."

Venom scowled. "And leave you guys eating corn dogs and chips?"

"Aw, Mr. Venom, that's so cute, but we don't mind corn dogs and chips," Peter said, touched. "It's only for today, after all."

"Yeah, I'm fixing these losers' work now," Shuri added. "Ok, but my first thought could actually work. Loki, can you conjure some vibranium? We'll just redo the engine. Should mage it faster too."

"For the last time, I need a mental image of something!" Loki said.

She shrugged. "Take it from my head. Wait, I'm thinking about it now."

Loki frowned and everyone stopped to watch him. He nodded. "I can work with that," he said slowly, then did a flourish with his hand to reveal a glowing cylinder in their hand.

Shuri beamed. "Perfect. Let's open up the engine and install this, it's one of my engine prototypes."

"How much of a prototype is it?" Peter asked.

"Enough we can add in some telekinesis into it if we wanted." Shuri grinned.

Peter squealed. "Oh my god, yes!"

Harley poked it. "So cool! Let's open up the engine. Loki, you'll help?"

"Of course!"

The four got up and hurried out to open the engine, leaving the non electrical engineers inside, waiting.

 

***

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker:_  hey! sorry were a little behind, we spent a day and a half fixing up our jet

 

 _Peter Stark @PeterStan: replying to @Pparker_  👀 what happened?

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @PeterStan_  im traveling with idiots

 

 _big gay @H: replying to @PeterStan_ #cliquesecrets

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark:_  #disasterbiclique Answer me right now, what happened?

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @TonyStark_  we made it idiot proof

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki:_  #irondad for anyone interested, hes calling @Pparker

 

 _Iron Man Rox @Avergers: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  didnt doubt it for a second. hes so paternal #irondad

 

 _❤ Loki @L❤ki: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  are you guys gonna miss anything?????

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @L❤ki_  well miss the touchdown today, but were flying through the night to reach slc

 

 _❤ Loki @L❤ki: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  yayyyyy!!!!! 👏👏👏👏

 

 _Venom @Venomfan: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  Loki bringing us the news we need.

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri:_  btw, @KingTchalla, dont worry about what disappeared from the lab

 

 _Wakanda Forever @KingTchalla: replying to @OfficialShuri_  I do not even go into your lab, I assume it is booby trapped.

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @KingTchalla_  👀 damn. i was hoping to have some good footage when i got back

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri:_ omgggggg, tchallas dming me about what weve been up to??? way to not be on the internet for over a month

 

 _Royal Bi | Best Bi @Shvri: replying to @OfficialShuri_  honestly, i didnt even know he had an account

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark: replying to @Shvri_  rt

 

***

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri:_ #disasterbiclique qotd:

Loki: is anyone else concerned about how finely V can control Eddie's brain????

Me: i think youre misunderstanding the very basis of their relationship

 

 _Royal Bi | Best Bi @shvri: replying to @OfficialShuri_  omg

 

 _just ben @benevonator: replying to @OfficialShuri_  looooooooooool im fucking dying

 

 _guess im into aliens @olllllie: replying to @OfficialShuri_  but did anyone doubt who topped in that relationship???

 

 _Sleeping on the ceiling @Spidey: replying to @OfficialShuri_ and on that day, loki was scarred for life

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @OfficialShuri_  Shuri! What the hell??? This is why you were on your phone????

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @VandEddie_  people needed to know #noregrets

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @OfficialShuri_  oh?

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie:_  #disasterbiclique qotd

Someone: *mentions Pepper Potts*

Shuri: I would literally pay her to step on me

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @VandEddie_  .............. #oneregret

 

 _Pepper @SICEO: replying to @OfficialShuri_ Thank you?

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @SICEO_ aaaaaaaand im dead

 

 _Royal Bi | Best Bi @shvri: replying to @VandEddie_  so, shuris thirsty for strong women?

 

 _MJ is the bEST @Shshshshshhs: replying to @Shvri_  explains her flirting with @MJ

 

 _Spider Bi @FriendlySpiderMan: replying to @shvri_ oh damn. So like all the Dora Milaje???

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @FriendlySpiderMan_  no comment

 

***

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie:_  HOLY AHIT LOOK WHERE WE ARE _[image attached of the front of Gordon Ramsay Steak]_

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @VandEddie_  Food is fantastic. Gordon Ramsay is literally the best chef, everything we've eaten from one of his restaurants has been amazing. 15/10 we would come back and we would recommend everyone else come too

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @VandEddie_ way to be thirsty on main

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @OfficialShuri_  just be grateful they're not saying it aloud anymore

 

 _Venom @Venomfan: replying to @VandEddie_  omg, you went!! congrats on the experience, i know you've been looking forward to it!!!

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @Venomfan_  We have!!!! :))))))))))

 

 _Gordon Ramsay @GordonRamsay: replying to @VandEddie_  Glad to hear you enjoyed the restaurant!

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @GordonRamsay_  It was the best experience. :)

 

 _RAMSAY MESSAGED US!!!! @VandEddie:_ OMGOMGOMYGAGHSHSGS

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @VandEddie_  oh. my. g o d

 

 _Spider Bi @FriendlySpiderMan: replying to @VandEddie_  im,,, literally dying????

 

 _Guess i'm into aliens @ollllie: replying to @VandEddie_  the only right response :P 

 

 _🦄🦄🦄🦄🦄 @Spaarkles: replying to @VandEddie_  fanboy alert?

 

 _Venom @Venomfan: replying to @VandEddie_  omfg, theyre one of us

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @VandEddie_  change your name back, you thirsty bitch, or @Neddie will change it for you

 

 _GITC @Neddie: replying to @OfficialShuri_  i got them

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @OfficialShuri_  Why can't you just let us be?

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @VandEddie_  theres no leaving #disasterbiclique

 

 _Spider Bi @FriendlySpiderMan: replying to @OfficialShuri_  rt

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @OfficialShuri_  rt

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @OfficialShuri_  rt

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @Pparker_ * #disasterbicliquesucks

 

***

 

"Ok, trial one. HummingSpy 2.3 with the HummingBand 1.5." Shuri adjusted her phone to get the best video. She'd have preferred to use her kimono beads, but since this was being posted to the internet, video was the way to go.

Harley put the headband on his head, and secured it in the right place. They'd been working on it for the last week and a half, and while they hadn't used quantum servers for this yet, they were hoping the brain wave to electrical signal thing was going to work. They'd already tested the HummingSpy 2.3 itself, so the only thing left was the headband.

"Ok, I'm going to think up," Harley announced for the camera.

Shuri gave him a thumbs up. She watched his forehead wrinkle as he focused and -

The bird hit the ceiling.

"Ooh!" Loki caught it with his telekinesis before it hit the ground.

"Alright," Shuri said, stopping the video. "So let's make this thing have some measure of intensity."

"It should," Loki said. "Stop thinking so hard, Harley."

Harley sighed. "How?"

"Can I try?" Shuri asked.

"Yeah, go for it." He passed the headband and Shuri let her mind calm as she put it on.

Loki turned the bird back on. "Ok, go."

"Trial two, HummingSpy 2.3, HummingBand 1.5," Peter said, holding up his phone.

"Alright." Shuri took a deep breath and the bird jumped into the air, then fell, then jumped up again. It was hard trying to be subtle about it and the bird moved in erratic fashion until it ran into Ned.

"I bet Venom would be better at it," Peter said as he tapped the video to a stop.

"We can try." Shuri passed over the head band and Venom took it. Ned held up the bird again, and Harley began to film, announcing their third trial.

They watched the bird and it very slowly began to beat its wings. Slowly the wings began to beat faster and the bird rose slowly into the air.

"Success!" Peter pumped a fist into the air.

"Not really," Venom said. "I think this is too finely calibrated for most people. We need to make it less responsive, and it needs to be able to average out the changes in people's thoughts. Normal people can't keep this kind of focus. If Peter wore it the bird would be running in all directions."

"So, it sounds like we've found debugging mode and the tester," Ned noted.

 

***

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie:_  Just before San Francisco Pride, I've been dubbed the debugger of our group.

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @VandEddie_  dont feel bad. im the tester cuz my minds a clusterfuck

 

 _Peter Stark @PeterStan: replying to @Pparker_  👀 what are you guys doing???

 

 _big gay @H: replying to @PeterStan_ making new tech

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @PeterStan_  this might fall under #cliquesecrets

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  actually this ones industrial secrets. while im interning anything i work on is stark tech, ive already sent the vid to @TonyStark

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark: replying to @Pparker_  Have I told you before how incredible you guys are? Keep working on this, you guys are going to go places. #disasterbiclique more like #youreallgeniuses

 

 _Iron Man Rox @Avergers: replying to @TonyStark_  omg, #irondad

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @TonyStark_ I had the best mentor. :))

 

 _Peter Stark @PeterStan: replying to @Pparker_ #PeterStark

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @TonyStark_  did that sound like a compliment???

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  You might be annoying, but yes, you're brilliant too

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @TonyStark_  👀

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @TonyStark_ im touched

 

 _GITC @Neddie: replying to @TonyStark_ OMGOMGOMGJDSJSJKS

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @Neddie_ @TonyStark you broke him

 

 _MJ is the bEST @Shshshshshhs: replying to @MJ_  the absolute calm. What a legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, isn't this nice? Halfway through and theu're constantly embarrassing each other and creating ridiculous new technology. :) 
> 
> Btw, i do not encourage brain interfaces primarily because: theyre hackable. You dont actually want any way for someone to make you be able to see and hear things.
> 
> Leave me a comment if you enjoyed it! Let me know if you want to see something in particular!


	4. Things Go Wrong

"Ok! San Fran Pride is over," Peter announced. "Now we can head home to New York!"

They'd chosen a midweek one for San Francisco, so they could fly to New York without too much hurry. But they kind of _had_  to be in New York for _the_  Pride. That was where it started, after all, 50 years ago. They were planning to visit the Stonewall Inn to pay their respects to Marsha P Johnson and Sylvia Riviera - pioneers of Pride riots and the reason they could even do this.

In the US, anyway.

"So that gives a few more days to work on the HummingTech," Harley said, pleased. "We can maybe have someone other than Venom using it very carefully when we show it off to Mr. Stark."

"Yeah!" They high fived.

"Where _is_  Venom?" Ned asked, looking around. Everyone paused and checked around the meeting place.

"Loki? Can you sense them?" Shuri asked.

Loki frowned. "No. But they could just be late getting back."

"Not Venom," MJ said. "They're too concerned about their pets. I haven't even heard from them for a few hours." There wasn't even annoyance at the term in her voice anymore. They'd all accepted it, and, as Peter pointed out, it was better to play along with V. He liked them. Let him call the relationship whatever made him comfortable.

Peter frowned and checked his phone. "Who heard from them last? They messaged me two hours ago, I figured they were checking on the rest of the group."

Everyone quickly checked, but Peter's was the last update.

"This isn't good," Ned muttered. "I should have known something was off."

"And here I was hoping he'd just accepted I could look after myself," Loki said with a sigh.

"Are you guys stupid?" MJ snapped. Everyone looked at her. "Venom is on the 'kill if concerned' list of the fucking U.N.! God knows what happened to them!"

Peter's eyes went wide. "Oh shit..."

"We need to find them now," Loki said, eyes flat.

"I'm going to get on the internet," she snapped. "Maybe someone saw something."

"I'll see if I can get the HummingSpy up," Harley said.

"I can hack the cameras in the city, see if anything happened," Ned said.

"I'll help with the HummingSpy," Shuri said.

"Let's get to the jet," Peter said. "Operation Find Venom is a go."

 

***

 

 _Don't call me @MJ:_ @VandEddie, if you have any internet ability at all, respond NOW, were all going fucking crazy

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @MJ_  has anyone seen them? please dm me if you have, they didnt meet up with us after pride and its not like them to be late #disasterbiclique

 

 _Disaster Bi Clique @sindi: replying to @MJ_  are you all ok?

 

 _Venom @Venomfan: replying to @MJ_ maybe they were delayed?

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @sindi_  were fine, just cant find our alien

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @Venomfan_  no way. they also havent messaged us in several hours and theres no way theyd do that, they worry too much. im just trying not to freak cuz the UN may have killed them

 

 _Venom @Venomfan: replying to @MJ_  WHAT???? WHAT FOR????

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @Venomfan_  well, according to the accords they only need a 'concern for peoples safety'. which we all know is bullshit

 

 _Venom @Venomfan: replying to @MJ_  WHAT THE FUCK???? THAT IS AGAINST SO MANY ETHICS!!!

 

 _Guess im into aliens @olllllie: replying to @MJ_  they can kill them??????? I thought they could detain them??????

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @olllllie_  they decided theyre too dangerous. im so pissed. what if they decide the same for @Pparker when hes old enough??? he makes @FriendlySpiderMan tech after all.

 

 _Sleeping on the ceiling @Spidey: replying to @MJ_  wait, what??? will @FriendlySpiderMan need to sign too????

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @Spidey_  pm all of #disasterbiclique and co is under jurisdiction. being too smart lands you there too, look at @TonyStark

 

 _Peter Stark @PeterStan: replying to @MJ_  WHAT??? WHAT COULD YOU GUYS POSSIBLY DO???

 

 _🌻summer🌺 @Marge: replying to @PeterStan_  Take over the world? @VandEddie are an alien and they're dangerous!

 

 _Venom @Venomfan: replying to @Marge_  oh fuck off! everyone is dangerous!!!! we dont kill everyone whos above average!!!!

 

 _homo thespian @EmilyRose: replying to @MJ_  wait, is @ActuallyLoki also on the kill if concerned list?

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark: replying to @EmilyRose_  Yeah, unfortunately he is. That's why he doesn't visit.

 

 _❤ Loki @L❤ki: replying to @TonyStark_  WHAT THE FUCK???? what is this world coming to, seriously? what the hell?

 

 _Royal Bi | Best Bi @shvri: replying to @MJ_  omg, im quaking. @OfficialShuri is too smart not to make it on the list, what the fuck un????

 

 _FUCKtrump @9Olives: replying to @MJ_  honestly, #fucktheaccords what the hell kind of human rights violation is this?

 

 _ILoveTheAvengers @miiiiiiia:_  #fucktheaccords the un is a fucking bitch

 

 _❤ Loki @L❤ki:_  #fucktheaccords no one should be held or executed without trial

 

 _Peter Stark @PeterStan:_  #fucktheaccords why does this even exist????

 

 _STUCKY @stevebuckystans:_  imagine giving your life to save the world, being frozen for 70 years then thawed and thrown straight into an alien WAR and all sorts of bullshit and still do your best to protect everyone and get stuck with this #fucktheaccords

 

 _Disaster Bi Clique @sindi:_  is the world going crazy? how is peter dangerous??? #fucktheaccords

 

 _🦄🦄🦄🦄🦄 @Spaarkles:_  im not even surprised at peoples greed anymore #fucktheaccords

 

 _MJ is the bEST @Shshshshshhs:_  #fucktheaccords what the hell happened to @VandEddie???

 

**DM**

 

 _@TonyStark:_ I've contacted the un, they swear they haven't touched Venom.

 

 _@MJ:_ thanks. ill let the team know so we can focus our efforts.

 

 _@TonyStark:_  We'll come out there to help.

 

 _@MJ:_  no need. we have it under control for now, and we might have a lead.

 

 _@TonyStark:_ Are you sure?

 

 _@MJ:_ i think some people might be insulted if you flew right out.

 

 _@TonyStark:_  ... Just call if you need help then. Do you want me to post the UN's response? People are freaking out.

 

 _@MJ:_  ill post it later. i want them outraged right now

 

 _@TonyStark:_  ....... you worry me sometimes.

 

 _@MJ:_ :)

 

 _BuzzFeedNews @BuzzFeedNews:_  A new hashtag is the number one trending, #fucktheaccords, as beloved internet sensation @VandEddie, member of #disasterbiclique, has gone missing. 

 

 _Fox @FOXNews:_  #fucktheaccords: is the new top trending hashtag a danger to a society that has no way to handle dangerous super powered beings?

 

 _CNN @CNN:_ General public outrage as the full ramifications of the accords comes to light. Is the U.N. overreaching? And are all our rights at risk?

 

 _UN Accords Committee @UNAccords:_  We would like to make it clear that we have nothing to do with the disappearance of @VandEddie.

 

 _Royal Bi | Best Bi @Shvri: replying to @UNAccords_  holy shit, did the un create a whole ass account just to tweet this???

 

 _MJ is the bEST @Shshshshshhs: replying to @UNAccords_  .... THIS time.... #fucktheaccords

 

***

 

Eddie strained against the bonds around his wrists, looking around the plain cell their captors had thrown them... no. Not them.

Him.

 _He'd_ been dumped here. Just him. It was just him that was straining against plain rope bonds but was unable to break them. It was just him who'd been unable to protect V from their attackers once they'd been hit with the wall of sound. It was just him in this empty featureless room. Just him in his head.

_V! Come back!_

He yelled in his mind, searching for a companionship that had become second nature far too quickly, but there was no response. He was utterly alone. When he closed his eyes, there was nothing and no one. So deafening he couldn't scream. So overpowering he was lost. So suffocating he was drowning. How did people live with this kind of eternal silence? How did they cope knowing there was no one and nothing next to them? That they were caged in the walls of their skull, unable to ever leave, to ever interact with another being on the level of him and V? How did they survive with nothing but an endless void in their heads?

It wasn't about the strength, though they felt as weak as a babe. It wasn't about the senses, though they felt both deaf and blind. It was that soul crushing aloneness, the sound of nothing but his own voice in his head, that would drive him to the edge of madness itself, then silently push him in.

 

***

 

Loki crossed her arms in annoyance. She wasn't even sure why she was so concerned, but she was. Venom had become a comfort blanket. They spoke mind to mind together and Venom fed everyone and helped with the tech and... they were just an integral part of the group now, and fuck, she *liked* the group.

Much more than she liked the Avengers, honestly.

People here didn't have pesky *morals* about *everything*. Yeah, Peter didn't like murder, but that was a pretty low bar. For the most part, their group just did what they wanted and supported each others work and crazy ideas.

So the fact their informant was five minutes late was really starting to bug her.

"Are you sure she's coming?" Loki snapped.

"Yeah, I'm certain," Peter said.

MJ, Harley, and Ned were back in the jet, running all the ops to try to piece together everything they could. Shuri, Peter and Loki were waiting in a dark alley in San Francisco and trying to avoid notice.

"This woman used to date him," Shuri said. "If she's decided to reach out, it must have been a conscious decision."

Loki sighed. "Well she's taking too long."

Headlights approached the street as Loki groused, and they quieted as the car parked in a thirty minute parking spot in front. Heels clicked down the alleyway as the woman approached.

"Anne?" Shuri asked when the woman stopped in front of them.

"Yes." She sighed. "I think I saw Eddie get taken. Or... I might have been around when it happened?"

Peter nodded. None of them corrected the name.

"I think I may have seen something. I was..." she gestured helplessly. "I came out to see... the event. Um, I saw him going down 50th st, I'm not sure what drew him there, but there was a large black van nearby. I... I went to go see what he was doing and... and there was this really loud noise. I recognized it, I used a pulse like that when Riot was attacking him." She took a breath. "And Eddie was gone. I followed the van to the Life Foundation. So... yeah."

Loki scowled. "That place is still open?"

She shrugged. "Drake's gone, as is everyone involved, so the police let it go, stakeholders kept the rest of the company going."

Peter nodded. "Well, we can get into there," he said, turning to Shuri. "Let's -"

"You can't tip them off," she said. "They were ready to kill him last time."

"We sneak then," Loki said.

"I can help," Anne offered. "No," Shuri said. "Thank you for the information, but we can't have you along."

"But -"

"You don't have any training," Shuri pointed out. "We can take care of it."

 

***

 

 _San Francisco PD @SFPD:_  We want everyone to know we are doing all we can to find @VandEddie. If anyone has any information, please bring it to the SFPD, NOT #disasterbiclique

 

 _San Francisco PD @SFPD: replying to @SFPD_  We do not in any way encourage civilians like #disasterbiclique to take action into their own hands.

 

 _Venom @Venomfan: replying to @SFPD_  are you serious?? you should be asking #disasterbiclique for help!

 

 _Iron Man Rox @Avergers: replying to @SFPD_  do #disasterbiclique count as civilians, tho?

 

 _MJ is the bEST @Shshshshshhs: replying to @SFPD_  yall hear sumn??

 

 _Royal Bi | Best Bi @Shvri: replying to @SFPD_  Can you imagine not wanting Shuri to help?

 

 _🌻summer🌺 @Marge: replying to @Shvri_  This is what the accords are about! These people need to answer to the law like anyone else!

 

 _Peter Stark @PeterStan: replying to @Marge_  holy shit, stuff it! theyre saving their friend who the police can do piss all to help!

 

 _🌻summer🌺 @Marge: replying to @PeterStan_  This isn't about individual missions! The police should be able to take care of these kinds of issues!

 

 _ILoveTheAvengers @miiiiiia: replying to @Marge_  call me crazy, but arent the avengers literally the police force we use when we have these issues?

 

 _🌻summer🌺 @Marge: replying to @miiiiiia_  A kidnapping? You want the Avengers to solve every kidnapping in the world?

 

 _ILoveTheAvengers @miiiiiia: replying to @Marge_  this is probably super in origin! venom needs the group!

 

 _🌻summer🌺 @Marge: replying to @miiiiiia_  The police should be able to handle these kinds of things! This belief is why we have dangerous individuals running around like they're above the law!

 

 _homo thespian @EmilyRose: replying to @Marge_ #disasterbiclique is so unthreatening, who exactly is scared? #fucktheaccords

 

**DM**

 

 _@MJ:_  ive done research on you. want to help disaster bi clique?

 

 _@Shshshshshhs:_ omgomgomgomgomg. yes. what do you want me to do??? can i help finding venom?

 

 _@MJ:_  no on that front. im going after the accords. how do you feel about that?

 

 _@Shshshshshhs:_ fantastic. :)) what do you need?

 

 _@MJ:_  very important point of outrage: super registry. even if you don't 'sign on' they want to have a full list. make sure people @ the new un account they created cause of yall. and share the un's actual addresses so everyone can send their opinions.

 

 _@Shshshshshhs:_  ommgg, yes. i can do that.

 

 _@MJ:_  im gonna be busy, so i need you to make sure it doesnt die down

 

 _@Shshshshshhs:_  you can count on me

 

**DM**

 

 _@MJ:_  hey. i need some help while we suit up to get venom home. are you free?

 

 _@miiiiiia:_ OMG, MJ!!!! yes, im free!!!

 

 _@MJ:_  good. :) how do you feel about the accords?

 

 _@miiiiiia:_ i hate them!!! 😡😡😡😡 who do the un think they are????

 

 _@MJ:_ me too. while im gone i need someone to keep the pressure on the un, i think we can take them down.

 

 _@miiiiiia:_  ommmmgggg. tell me how, i want to help

 

 _@MJ:_  make sure everyone knows the un address and contacts them, and @ their new account as often as possible. bring attention to the fact they have trackers on any dangerous supers

 

 _@miiiiiia:_  they have trackers on venom???? why dont we know where they are????

 

 _@MJ:_ someone disabled it :/ but weve found their last known location. can i count on you to watch the internet for me while we bring them home?

 

 _@miiiiiia:_  absolutely. lets get these fuckers.

 

**DM**

 

 _@MJ:_ hey, jack. how committed are you to protecting venom?

 

 _@Venomfan:_ holy shit holy shit u know my name

 _@Venomfan:_  totally committed. way committed. i came out because of them and dbc

 

 _@MJ:_  omg, im so happy to hear we helped you. :) thats a huge part of why were out and visible

 

 _@Venomfan:_  :))) how can i help??

 

 _@MJ:_  i just was hoping you could keep the pressure on the un about their shitty accord deal and how they can just kill people if theyre 'concerned' about them

 

 _@Venomfan:_ i can do that!

 

 _@MJ:_ stir other people up. i believe in you. :) if you can come out, you can take down the accords.

 

 _@Venomfan:_  :))) ive got dbc's back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! Things are heating up. Who has Venom? How will we get them back? Whats happening with the internet? 
> 
> I know it's a shorter than usual chapter, but it has to end here, so *shrugs* Next chapter there's no twitter at all since our characters are all busy, so we'll jjst have to trust in the people.
> 
> Leave a comment below! I love hearing from you guys, even if you're just sending smileys. :) its just that much more personal than a kudo.


	5. Mounting a Rescue, Sensibly

"Ok," Eddie said to himself. He had to talk out loud. If he didn't talk, then he'd be left in the silence and he couldn't handle that.

Someone had pushed food into the room through a slot in the door once and he'd been grateful it was stuff that was easy to pick up with his mouth because no one had thought to untie his hands.

"Maybe we can get our hands free. If we can just do that... flippy thing we've seen Nat do. Can't do the jump thing they do in movies, Nat said that was a fake, but..." Eddie tried to remember how she'd done it. It had been like watching a dancer bend inside out, but somehow her arms had bent and come over her head. "Alright, here we go," he murmured.

He didn't correct his pronouns; the denial helped a little with the void in his head. And he had to stay sane long enough to find V again. Just long enough for that. 

He twisted his arms behind his back, feeling the rope scrape against his raw and bleeding skin. He ignored the pain, though it was hard. It was a stark reminder of what he was missing.

"Next time we see Nat we'll make her teach us more escape techniques," he continued. "No doubt she'll be pleased to actually have us be properly - oh! Ok. Now we have to somehow get our elbow up and - oh shit, ive lost it. Wait. How do people just know how to do this? Why couldn't they have made this thing untie-able? Damn. I hate this place. I expect to be treated more decently as a prisoner." He frowned as he finally manuevered his arms into the right position. The rope dug into his wrists. "We need to get more flexible," he muttered. "Sign us up for the goddamn ballet." With another curse he forced his arms over his head, which formed an arm knot next to it.

"Fuck. Ok.... o...k.... god I'm so fucked. Just - fuck!" He was ready to break or dislocate something to get out, but he wasn't sure what exactly he should break or dislocate. His arms and wrists just hurt and burned, but the rope digging deeper into his wrists and skin gave him some extra space.

"Holy shit, we did it!" Eddie beamed at his unpretzeled arms, then attacked the rope with his teeth. He could taste the droplets of blood in the bindings from his struggles against them, and it was a comforting taste, telling him everything would be alright.

That would leave him with his clothes, his two bracelets, some change in his pocket, and a rope. He'd figure something out.

 

***

 

"So, what's the plan?" Shuri asked.

"Can we hack into their security feed?" Ned asked.

Peter shook his head. "It's very well protected. They bought space on the quantum server last month."

Ned groaned.

Loki shrugged. "So we do a manual search. Go in -"

"What is this, James Bond?" MJ rolled her eyes. "We go to the police."

" _What?_ "

They all stared at her and MJ sighed. Superheroes. always thought they had to work alone. "We. Go. To. The. Police. We have a location," she explained. "And probable cause. We go, offer to help, go in when they get a warrant with them. We're not soloing this."

Peter put his hands on his hips. "Mr. Stark -"

"If we go in somehow else, there are going to be bullets and someone will get hurt."

"I won't," Loki said dismissively. "Venom won't."

"Lovely. But guards who have done nothing wrong will."

Everyone quieted.

"I think this urge you guys have is less about Venom and more about playing with your new toys."

Peter sighed. "You're right. The only reason not to go to the police is if we _wanted_  to get in a firefight. We'll offer our abilities to help them, though? They're only people."

"This sucks," Ned muttered. "I'm just sitting here again, then."

"What if something goes wrong?" Loki asked. "I don't like leaving Venom's life in their police hands. They've never helped before."

MJ shrugged. "Against aliens, yeah, they're useless. But we just need to search a building."

"I still don't like it. What if it takes a few days? What if they're torturing Venom right now?" Loki asked. "Do we have to wait until business hours for judges to get through all this bureaucratic nonsense while people who have no respect for this protocol just... do their thing?"

"We can go now," Peter said. "Police stations are always open."

"Loki," MJ said when she continued to look obstinate. "We're civilians. It doesn't matter what powers we have, we're just like anyone else. That's why we don't want the Accords, and that's why we're going to go to the police."

 

***

 

Peter blushed as they walked in. It was late, nearing two am, in fact, and the police station was fairly empty. The people that _were_  in the station, however, stared at them and took photos. Which made sense. They _were_  a bit of an internet sensation. And there were six of them.

The officer on duty stared at them as they approached the desk. They exchanged looks, and Peter cleared his throat.

"Hi, Mr. Officer, sir?" he asked. "Um, can we talk to the person in charge of Venom's case? We've gotten a lot of tips and, well, we think we have some idea of where they might be."

"Of - of course. Yes, come back." He got up and went to the door. "No one actually expected to see you," he said as he led them back. "We thought we'd be stuck cleaning up after a B&E or something."

"We're not police," Harley said. "And the one of us with more than two brain cells pointed out you guys can get warrants."

The officer grinned. "We can at that. Detective Diaz, they - they said they got some hot tips on the Venom case."

Diaz looked between them with a flat expression. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be breaking into something?"

Peter blushed. Was that what everyone thought of them? "Uh, no, we - we wanted to pass the information on and, well, offer our help, Ms. Diaz - Detective Diaz, ma'am."

"Your help?"

"Yeah. I mean, you don't know what whoever has Venom is up to, and we have some, you know, abilities that can help." Peter tried to smile.

Diaz considered them. "Alright. Sit. Yauch, get some chairs, then go back out."

They waited while the officer that led them in got them seats and they sat down. There were two other detectives in the room that kept sneaking glances at them.

Loki played a knife through her fingers. "I still think this is a waste of time."

MJ slapped her arm. "We don't just break into places. You're practically a diplomat from Asgard, settle down."

"By abilities, do we mean technology?" Shuri asked. She'd settled on the nearby table.

"Enough," Diaz snapped.

They all quieted.

"Now. What's the information?"

"Well," MJ said, taking the lead. Peter relaxed. She would take care of everything. "We had someone reliable come to us to tell us they saw Venom get taken. They wandered away from Pride yesterday, and there was a suspicious black van nearby. Our source says they heard a sound cannon, then when they turned onto the street Venom was gone. They followed the black van to the Life Foundation. I've had other tips from the area saying they heard loud noises at the same time and place, and one other black van sighting."

"The Life Foundation?"

"Yeah," Loki said. "Those assholes, again."

"Is that the most concrete thing you have?"

"Yeah," MJ said.

"According to the official report, sound cannons aren't mentioned as something to be dangerous to Venom. I've done my research since I was assigned the case." Detective Diaz looked between them. "You've been keeping this secret?"

They all nodded.

"Alright. I'll talk to a judge and get a warrant. But I don't need teen vigilantes next to me."

"What?" Peter squeaked.

"We can take care of it."

"No you can't," Shuri said. "The only person who can calm Venom down is... one of us. If they've been tortured or something, they might be crazy mad."

"And if they've been separated, you need someone to host V," Harley added. "We know them better, and it'll be pretty weird and disturbing for anyone else."

"You think Venom on their own is dangerous?" Diaz asked seriously.

"Anyone is dangerous when they're trying to escape," MJ pointed out. "They might not assume you're there to help."

She considered them. "Fine. But only Spider-Man."

Loki frowned. "Why -"

"We're happy with whatever help you want," MJ interrupted. "And we can give you two Spiders."

Everyone looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Shuri asked. "The suit upgrades haven't been tested in combat conditions."

"Tested enough. It'll be another help, anyway."

"We can stay at the ready," Ned said excitedly. "If anything goes wrong, you can call us in."

"Absolutely not," Diaz said. "Get the two Spiders here, the rest of you go home and wait for the police to do their job. You did the right thing coming to us, and we'll take care of it." She got up. "I'll go call a judge. The sooner we find Venom, the better."

"You don't have to wait till morning?" Loki asked.

"No. Why would I?" They watched her walk away.

"Can I be a spider?" Shuri asked.

"Stop thirsting," Harley said. "Just because she could take you down in under five minutes."

"Oh! She was thirsting?" Ned asked. "I thought you wanted the excitement."

"I get plenty of excitement," Shuri said. "I just want to see Diaz again."

Loki patted Ned's back. "My poor aromantic friend. See, Diaz is incredibly hot and very dangerous. I think everyone here was interested."

"I wasn't," Peter assured quickly. "Because I - I wasn't."

MJ rolled her eyes. "Come on, Peter. Spiders assemble."

 

***

 

"Oh my god, this is so cool!" The detective looked back at them and MJ smiled, though the man couldn't see it. "I can't believe you almost turned them down."

"I'm still considering it," Detective Diaz said to her partner.

"So we just go up to and ask to search the place?" Peter asked.

"Pretty much."

"Alright, I'm ready."

MJ could feel the eye roll.

"Shouldn't you be more excited? They're your bicons." The other detective, Peralta, grinned at her.

"That's a stupid word," Diaz muttered.

"Wait, you're bi?" Peter asked. "Do you want Loki's number?"

"The god that attacked New York?"

"Yeah, but she was mind controlled. Like really mind controlled, and she's been working with her brother and there's no longer a feud between them, so they're pretty safe."

"And any time she goes murderous, Peter can calm her down." MJ didn't bother with the secret identity in the car. Diaz had guessed from their behavior right away.

"Huh. Peter's pretty good at calming lots of murderous people down, then?"

MJ nodded. "It's how cute and earnest he is."

Peter smiled. MJ could feel it. "You think I'm cute?"

"We're literally dating."

"Still."

"Alright." Detective Diaz pulled up next to the building. "Let's go. You two, no banter. Just follow along until we find Venom."

They nodded, and after considering them for a moment, she led the way out of the car.

"This is gonna be awesome," the other detective said as they gathered. "I'm working with Spider-Mans. Amazing."

They entered the building amid stares and phone pictures and probably some recordings. Good. She wanted this to be on the internet. Let everyone see disaster bi clique working lawfully with the police. No explosions, no gun fight, no unnecessary injuries or structural damage.

This was, after all, a kidnapping, not an alien invasion.

"Is the CEO present?" Detective Diaz asked the receptionist.

The man stared at them for a second, eyes wide at seeing not one, but two Spider-Men.

"Hello? I don't have all day."

"Yeah! Yes, um, she is."

"Good." The detective put their warrant on the desk. "Call her down, we need to speak with her. Don't tell her who's here."

"Of course." The man picked up the phone and, under the four's watchful gaze, called the CEO down.

"This is so cool," Peter breathed.

"Right?" Peralta said. "You should become a detective someday."

"Oh! No, I'm gonna be an Avenger like Mr. Stark."

"Wow. That's so cool."

MJ could feel the beaming from behind Peter's mask.

The CEO stopped when she entered the lobby and saw them all, then turned and ran. Surprisingly quickly for someone on heels, though, to be fair, they were low wedges.

Peter immediately ran afer her and shot a web, but missed as she turned the corner. Detective Peralta followed in hot pursuit.

"Do we want to search anyway?" MJ asked.

"Yeah, we don't need her." Detective Diaz shrugged. "Point us to the highest security rooms."

The man pointed to the elevator. "The basement? But it needs a key I don't have."

"We have it covered," MJ said. "Don't worry."

The two women headed to the elevator. "Are you planning to be an Avenger?" the detective asked.

"I was thinking of being a journalist like Venom, but now I'm thinking police work."

"You'll have to lose the suit."

"Can't. I'm not the one with the powers."

"Neither am I. You can hack this key?"

"Nope, but I can do one better." MJ pulled out a bead and put it on the keypad. "Karen, call Ned."

The call went through, as Detective Diaz watched with interest.

"Hey!" Ned's voice filtered into her ear.

"Can you hack the keypad?"

"Oh, yeah. Easy peasy." It was a few seconds before the light turned green. "And done!"

"Thanks, guy in the chair. I owe you one. Bye." The line disconnected.

"Fancy. Can we get some of those?" the detective asked as the elevator headed down.

"You'd need Ned on the other side," she said apologetically.

"We have some of our own hackers."

"That's true." MJ considered. "You'd have to talk to Shuri."

"Detectives don't work in anonymity," Diaz said.

"I know." MJ shrugged. "Maybe I'll get a less covering mask."

Diaz shook her head. "Why not provide some suits to the police?"

"Don't think you want this one. It takes some getting used to, and I'm still not as natural upside down and sideways as Spider-Man is. You'd want something closer to Iron Man, and that's expensive."

"True."

They left the elevator into a hallway and entered the first door. The scientist inside froze and looked up.

"Detective Diaz with the SFPD," announced the detective, holding up her badge. "I have a warrant to search for one Eddie Brock, also known as Venom."

"Oh." She looked around nervously.

"Where is he?" MJ asked, hands on her hips.

"He - I mean, I don't know - I don't... we didn't expect the police!"

MJ grinned.

"Too bad," the detective said, clearly a little amused as well. "Where is he? If you don't tell me you're facing obstruction of justice with up to ten years of prison."

"He's in the next room!" The scientist put her hands up. "It wasn't my decision."

"Yeah, but you didn't do anything to stop it," MJ snapped.

"I'm going to handcuff you so you don't run," detective Diaz said, pulling out a pair. "Sit down."

"Please don't! They'll eat me once they're out! That's why I work during the day, I knew..."

"No one's eating anyone," she assured her as she handcuffed her to the table. "Let's go."

They left and entered the next room. This time there was a guard. Who immediately aimed at them. Detective Diaz had her gun up in an instant. "SFPD, lower your weapon!" The guard looked to MJ who was standing next to her, at the ready, then put down his gun.

"Open the door." The detective gestured to the metal door behind him that had another keypad.

The guard swallowed and did as he was told.

 

***

 

"Alright, probably time for them to feed us soon," Eddie muttered to himself. He had a feeling their group would come for them, but that didn't mean he needed to just sit around like a loser until they did. "Once they do we'll... fuck. I don't know what we'll do. They don't come in, ever. I doubt I can take them through that small slot, though V could have."

He swallowed. V wasn't here. He shuddered at the silence and began to talk again. "So, we have to figure out how to open the door. Maybe there's a lock we can figure out how to pick... through the door, obviously, because there's nothing on this -"

He cut off at the slight beeping sound, then got up and pressed against the wall next to the door. He coiled the rope around his hands, missing the taut anticipation V would have felt. A pang went through his heart.

The door opened.

Eddie had the rope around the man's neck the next second, slamming him face first into the door.

"Venom! It's ok!"

He froze at the sound of MJ's voice and glanced around. MJ stood there suited up, next to a... cop?

MJ came over and put her hand on his arm. "It's ok. Let him go."

He nodded and let the man go, who hurriedly extracted himself and was caught by the cop. He ignored her arresting the man and hugged his pet.

"You came."

"Of course." She patted his back.

"They took V," he confessed.

"We'll find him. I'm sure Spider-Man and Peralta are doing that right now."

He pulled back. "Spider-Man? Then what are you going by?"

"I haven't quite decided, but I'm leaning towards Spinarette. What do you think?"

"Honestly? I like it."

"Are you guys done? I need to get this guy and the scientist into custody."

Eddie looked up at the cop. She reminded him a little of Nat, which put him at ease. His gaze went to the guard and he felt a dim rage in his stomach. That piece of trash had known exactly what was going on, had watched and listened to the feed and had just _left him_ , had kept them _separated_. His hands clenched until the veins were visible and he had to grit his teeth to keep from trying to bite off his head. It didn't matter that he wouldn't be successful. He could still tear into him and feast off his blood.

MJ squeezed his hand. "Maybe it's better to keep you away from the suspects. You can't eat people."

"It would take some doing, but we could." His voice was a sad imitation of V's rumble, but the guard flinched back just the same.

"We don't eat guards," the cop said. "Keep him here then until I take care of this."

He watched her lead the man away and the only thing that kept him from going after her was MJ's hand still on his.

"We'll have V in a minute," MJ promised. "So there's nothing to be concerned about. It was just a day without him, you can do this Venom."

"I'm not - I'm not Venom," he said in a broken voice, mind back to seeking his other half that quickly.

"Judging by the way you wanted to bite off that man's head, you're close enough."

He shrugged. "How have you guys been?" he asked instead, deflecting and also filling the air with words. Distracting himself from the hole in his chest.

"Fine," she said easily. "We've all been really concerned about you, I had to stop the Avengers from flying over to tear the city apart, and then I had to stop our group from doing the same thing. Heroism attracts the don't-trust-anyone-and-do-things-the-hard-way type."

"I think going to the cops was right. None of you have been injured, and that's what matters."

"Thanks. I think so too. The internet has freaked out too, actually. The entire world was worried."

"Huh. I'd think people would be relieved."

"And never see your cooking posts again? Never."

He chuckled. "Alright, I can go up without murdering anyone."

"That's what I like to hear." She squeezed his arm. "Let's go." She led him out of the hell room and to the elevator.

"MJ?" he asked. "Can you keep talking? I can't..."

"Sure. Yeah, of course. Uh, so Ned doesn't know yet, but Tony's planning on offering him an internship over the summer. He'd have done it earlier, but he didn't want to distract him from school, you know? I think he's going to freak."

Eddie chuckled. "Oh yeah. He's going to go speechless, but he deserves it. He's the best with encryption I've ever met. Not that I know that many, but I'm pretty sure he can break into anything."

"Oh, he can. Except the quantum stuff for now. Once you get him server space he'll be unstoppable."

"Good. What about Harley and Shuri?"

"I think he'll offer, but he knows he can't steal Shuri. As for Harley, he has to be willing to relocate. Don't know how it'll go."

"That's fair. And Loki lives in Asgard. I guess if Tony wants the full might of the group, he'll just have to host sleepovers and hope for the best."

MJ chuckled. "I can see that happening."

The doors opened and they stepped out into a blissfully noisy lobby. People stared and took photos, and they ignored it. Life of an Avenger and all that.

"Detective Diaz should be out front with the -"

" **Eddie** "

Eddie's head snapped around. There. V, full form was on the second level.

As soon as their eyes locked Venom leaped over the railing and onto the lobby floor.

Eddie ran to him. " _V!_ " He couldn't think past the _need_ , the hunger to be whole again, that endless void in his skull _screaming_  for V, his heart aching from their time apart.

V must have felt the same, because he ran towards him too, picking him up and kissing him full on as he reconnected. Every cell in his body welcomed him back, screaming in joy at the union, at becoming one. He could feel V's equal joy in his mind, in the beat of his heart and the way he twined around him, that sense of relief as V made all the connections in his brain once more and they were finally, _finally_  whole.

Eddie opened his eyes, not totally sure when he'd closed them.

"Back to normal, Mr. Venom?"

"Hey, Spiderling," he said with a smile. "Had a good time working with the cops?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy! So, I'm sure everyone was hoping to see them use their tools and stuff, but this.... this was the right thing to do. It does feel like they're gearing up for something, though, doesn't it? 
> 
> If you've watched b99, yeah, I used some names from there. I write fanfic to NOT have to come up with names, thank you. :P
> 
> Leave me a comment if you liked it! :)


	6. Just... MJ

_San Francisco PD @SFPD:_  We'd like to thank #disasterbiclique for working with us to help save @VandEddie. We were able to rescue them without any danger at all.

 

 _Solves Crimes @Peralta:_  wooo! Loved working with this guy! See you in a better situation next time, #disasterbiclique _[tagged image of Spider-Man in suit doing the peace sign as V looks over his shoulder]_

 

 _Spider Bi @FriendlySpiderMan: replying to @Peralta_  it was great working with you too!!! :))) if i wasnt gonna be an avenger id be a detective like peralta!

 

 _Solves Crimes @Peralta: replying to @FriendlySpiderMan_  my heart

 

 _just ben @benevonator:_  i keep watching this video #symbrock _[gif of V and Eddie running towards each other and sweeping up into a passionate kiss]_

 

 _Guess im into aliens @ollllie: replying to @benevonator_  omg, im crying, this is so good

 

 _Venom @Venomfan: replying to @benevonator_  me too. god has smiled on us today

 

 _just ben @benevonator: replying to @Venomfan_  def wouldnt bring god into it

 

 _venomwhatthattonguedo @666: replying to @benevonator_  k, but is everyone else seeing eddie just.... take that tongue??? does the man not need to breathe??? *dirty thoughts*

 

 _*#fucktheaccords @Spidey:*_ is anyone gonna say anything about the two Spider-Men??? It actually IS a group???? #disasterbiclique #spidermangroup #whoisthesecond

 

 _big gay @H: replying to @Spidey_  #cliquesecrets

 

 _Don't call me @MJ:_  thank you for everyone who wished us well and sent us information! We took it to @SFPD and with their help got them back quickly and safely. :) #fucktheaccords

 

 _Venom @Venomfan: replying to @MJ_  im so glad theyre safe!!! at least until the un decides theyre a danger #fucktheaccords

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki:_  just saw this tag and yes #fucktheaccords

 

 _🌻summer🌺 @Marge:_  It's so good to see #disasterbiclique act properly. They're not cops, but they can help out. If we agree to just treat supers like everyone else, and they agree to do so, maybe we should #fucktheaccords

 

 _One Glass of Wine @Sharyl: replying to @Marge_ I agree! I've been following this argument for a while, and I wasn't sure where I stood, but you always seem to get the right of it. Supers need to follow laws, but as long as they're following ours, that's good enough.

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @Marge_  We spend literally most of our time at the tower hanging out and training. No one thinks theyre above the law

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @Marge_  actually, i think the accords make us more above the law. i mean, unless someone wants to kill me, they pm mean no ones gonna prosecute

 

 _homo thespian @EmilyRose: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  wait a sec..... this seems backwards

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @EmilyRose_  ye

 

 _Scarlet Witch @Wanda: replying to @ActuallyLoki_  this is why i dont pay taxes #fucktheaccords

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @Wanda_  i thought it was cuz u have no money?????

 

 _Scarlet Witch @Wanda: replying to @Pparker_  -_-

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @Pparker_ That was savage, Peter

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @VandEddie_  omg, guys, they,,,,,,, used slang,,,,,,, are we finally??? rubbing off on them???

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: responding to @OfficialShuri_  Please dont type like that, were too old for it

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @VandEddie_  ah, they admit it

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @Pparker_  rt

 

 _Spider Bi @FriendlySpiderMan:_  oh shit, just got back on properly and found #fucktheaccords??? yes. they need to be removed. we all hate them

 

 _🦄🦄🦄🦄🦄 @Spaarkles: replying to @FriendlySpiderMan_  wait which spiderman is this??

 

 _Spider Bi @FriendlySpiderMan: replying to @Spaarkles_  wouldnt you like to know 🙃

 

 _GITC @Neddie: replying to @FriendlySpiderMan_ never realized i could be included but ive always thought #fucktheaccords. @VandEddie had a tracker that was EXPLOSIVE!!!!

 

 _just ben @benevonator: replying to @Neddie_  whaaaaat? What were they scared theyd do??? Run away to Masterchef??? #fucktheaccords

 

 _Gordon Ramsay @GordonRamsay:_  @UNAccords There is no need to take @VandEddie out, we've always got a table at our restaurants if they're feeling peckish.

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie: replying to @GordonRamsay_  Thank you! We promise not to go evil. :)

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie:_  We cant breathe, you guys, were straight up dying, I think this is what heaven is

 

 _Guess i'm into aliens @ollllie: replying to @VandEddie_  our fav alien duo being super fucking relatable as always #fucktheaccords

 

 _FUCKtrump @9Olives: replying to @VandEddie_  you guys did.... did @GordonRamsay just stop the impending apocalypse?? #fucktheaccords #thatwaseasy #noexplosivesinvolved

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark:_  I'll be on @TheEllenShow to talk about the accords and how they've affected our lives and how hard its been trying to get anything done on them. Catch it tomorrow. #fucktheaccords

 

 _Ellen DeGeneres @TheEllenShow: replying to @TonyStark_  We're excited to have you! Can't wait to separate fact from fiction. #fucktheaccords

 

 _UN Accords Committee @UNAccords:_  Thank you to everyone who has shared their thoughts with us. There has been an inpouring of messages and we haven't been able to respond to each one.

 

 _UN Accords Committee @UNAccords: replying to @UNAccords_  In response to recent events, we would like to announce we are reconsidering several key points of the Accords.

 

 _MJ is the bEST @Shshshshshhs: replying to @UNAccords_  ha! recent events my ass. you got shamed into it by the whole world #fucktheaccords

 

***

 

 _How are you doing?_  Loki's clear voice slid into their mind.

Venom shrugged. **Better, it wasn't very long**

_You feel disturbed anyway._

**Eddie is**

_Oh?_

It was nice they were doing this mind to mind while a movie played in front of the group. No one was paying attention to them, and no one else would hear V oversharing.

**He says he was going mad without me**

_Was he?_

**Yes**

_I'm sorry. But he's better now, right?_

**Just a little disturbed, we will take care of him** Venom sent her a small smile and Loki smiled back.

She was feminine for the week, but her mental voice never changed with her outer appearance; it was neither masculine nor feminine nor somewhere in the middle. It was just other, like cool magic, slick like oil, with the sense fireworks would go off at any pressure.

Eddie wondered what V sounded like to Loki, if it was the same growling rumble, sharp but smooth in his mind.

_I'm glad to hear it. Let me know if I can help._

**We will**

"I didn't think it was that good," MJ said as the movie ended. "The cartoon had better musical sequences."

"Huh," Venom said, trying to think back. "I'd agree."

"Also the cultural context was just confusing," Shuri added. "Where were they? India? The middle east? Northern Africa? I don't know if I'm offended or not."

"And where did the Scottish guy come from?" Peter asked incredulously. "He didn't even have a Scottish accent, it was German or something. I'm really confused."

"At least the main cast was all non-white," Ned allowed. "I'll give them that."

"It's a small thing to give them, but I'll allow it," MJ agreed.

Harley shrugged and grabbed the remote. "But you know, it wasn't so bad that I regret the last two hours of my life. I had a good time watching it, but I wouldn't watch it again. It was just - what's this?"

He paused as he flipped through the channels, attention caught by the banner reading **_UN TO UPDATE ACCORDS AFTER INTERNET BACKLASH_**

They all stared at the screen as the reporter explained, "- a hashtag called 'fuck the accords' went viral. Although Venom was rescued by the SFPD in conjunction with two Spider-Men, the outrage over the U.N.'s treatment of him, and the other supers in our society, did not abate. As was pointed out by several people, actual superpowers aren't even a prerequisite to being branded dangerous by the U.N., who have included people like Tony Stark and Natasha Ramonov, neither of whom have any super powers. Increasing concern that bright teenagers could also be under the purview of the Accords, which allow the U.N. to detain or even kill so called 'supers' if they have any concern about the safety of the public has caused the internet to go up in arms.

"In response, the U.N. has announced that they will be changing parts of the Accords after talking with the Avengers, but are getting rid of two key components immediately. There will no longer be a worldwide registry for people considered 'super' in any way. Moreover, the U.N. is taking the possibility of murder off the table for any super, signed or not. For more we go to -"

Harley turned to stare slackjawed at the group, and the expression was mirrored on more than one face.

"Oh my god," Venom said. "Holy shit, I can't believe it."

Loki looked like he was calculating something staring at the screen.

"Do you think this means I don't have to sign?" Peter asked, excitedly. "I don't have to sign!"

"You know, I'm a great tactition," Loki said slowly. "But MJ, you're ruthless."

Everyone turned to her.

"What do you mean?" MJ asked. She was calm as ever, even with that bombshell of an announcement. But she'd never been under the purview of the Accords.

"The simple fact is," Loki gestured to the TV. "The probability of this happening is ridiculously low. Think about it. None of the rest of us getting kidnapped would have caused such a reaction. None of you or the Avengers were on the kill list, and I've attacked New York. My disappearance wouldn't get as much sympathy. But Venom? Venom hasn't done anything evil, has actually saved the world before - and weren't we all shocked when _someone_  leaked the details of _that_ information. Their regular posts are so unthreatening the thought of them going evil is _laughable_  by the world at large."

"We did threaten Flash," Venom defended. They weren't _not_  dangerous.

"Yes, but after knowing both Peter and Flash, the internet is on your side."

MJ nodded. "You're right. And if you got kidnapped first, the shock wouldn't have been as great."

"After that, you manipulated the internet, didn't you? With all your extra accounts?"

"And some help. And us going to the SFPD like normal people and being seen working under the police helped a lot. Plus I got Tony and the others onboard with my way of doing it."

"But you took the first step, didn't you? To make sure it all happened?"

MJ grinned. "Maybe."

"You had us kidnapped?" Venom asked. "They _separated_ us!"

At this MJ looked contrite. "I didn't know they would do that. I thought you'd just be prodded for a day or two."

"You were fine with us being _tortured_  for a day or two?" Venom stared in shock.

"It was the best option. I couldn't let something happen out of my control. And as Loki pointed out, it had to happen in the right order to work. We're also in _such_  public view right now. People had to be shocked and paying attention so they could hear everything. And Tony was taking way too long; I'm not letting my boyfriend sign something that stupid." She paused. "I mean, he was super useful. He's been working on the members for a while to get rid of the registry, so its part of the reason they flipped on it so quickly. But last time we talked it was like, meetings and stuff. I didn't have time to wait."

"I am scared, but turned on," Shuri said, staring at MJ.

"Big mood," Peter said. "Very scared. Very turned on."

Ned shook his head. "Evil mastermind. I'm glad you're on our side."

"Right?" Harley shuddered. "I would _not_  go up against MJ, ever."

Venom scowled. "You're no longer a pet."

"Oh?" MJ raised an eyebrow. "What does that make me then?"

"Dangerous. But we suppose you're a friend." MJ beamed. "Thank you, Venom. I really didn't mean for you to be separated."

They rolled their eyes.

**Keep an eye on that one**

_Oh we will._

"Wait, that's not fair. I don't want to be a pet," Loki complained.

Venom patted her head.

 

***

 

 _Alien Bi @VandEddie:_  lesson of the day, do not underestimate @MJ

 

 _Spider Bi @FriendlySpiderMan: replying to @VandEddie_ rt

 

 _Godly Bi @ActuallyLoki: replying to @VandEddie_  rt

 

 _GITC @Neddie: replying to @VandEddie_  rt

 

 _big gay @H: replying to @VandEddie_  rt

 

 _Disaster Bi @Pparker: replying to @VandEddie_ rt

 

 _Royal Bi @OfficialShuri: replying to @VandEddie_  rt

 

 _#fucktheaccords @Spidey: replying to @VandEddie_  rt

 

 _Scarlet Witch @Wanda: replying to @VandEddie_  rt

 

 _MJ is the bEST @Shshshshshshhs: replying to @VandEddie_  rt

 

 _Genius Billionaire @TonyStark: replying to @VandEddie_  rt

 

 _🦄🦄🦄🦄🦄 @Spaarkle: replying to @VandEddie_  rt

 

 _Venom @Venomfan: replying to @VandEddie_  rt

 

 _ILoveTheAvengers @miiiiiiia: replying to @VandEddie_ rt

 

 _Guess i'm into aliens @ollllie: replying to @VandEddie_  rt

 

 _❤ Loki @L❤ki: replying to @VandEddie_  rt

 

 _Royal Bi | Best Bi @Shvri: replying to @VandEddie_  rt

 

 _Peter Stark @PeterStan: replying to @VandEddie_  rt

 

 _Iron Man Rox @Avergers: replying to @VandEddie_  rt

 

 _Disaster Bi Clique @sindi: replying to @VandEddie_  rt

 

 _just ben @benevonator: replying to @VandEddie_  rt

 

 _homo thespian @EmilyRose: replying to @VandEddie_  rt

 

 _Pepper @SICEO:_  @MJ would you like an internship here, honey?

 

 _Don't call me @MJ: replying to @SICEO_  id love one. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, honestly, when I first came up with this concept, MJ was NOT behind it, but then we had a conversation like, you would do it, wouldn't you? Yeah, i had a plan for it. And i was just like, no. MJ doesn't wait for things to happen. She MAKES them happen.
> 
> Always listen to your characters, kids. They know best.
> 
> Kind of thinking about giving you guys an epilogue Pride scene in New York with everyone, kind of not. Lmk if you want it.
> 
> And as always, please leave a comment or kudos! ::))))


	7. Epilogue

MJ peered out of the jet, confirming Venom's spot - laying on top in the middle of the body - then climbed out to join him. They were flying back to New York and they should probably talk. Peter had done that not-outright-disapproving-but-still-obviously-disappointed thing, and well... _Maybe_  marking out a clear location where somone _could_  get kidnapped and leaking the information to people _likely_  to go through with such a kidnapping for a world wide humanitarian issue was... she didn't want to say too far, because that would imply she thought it was a bad idea. And it hadn't been. It had honestly been kind of flawless.

And it wasn't like she'd _facilitated_  the kidnapping, she hadn't encouraged anyone in any way. She'd simply lined up some pieces to make such a thing more likely.

It had still been the CEO's decision to actually do it.

But she could understand Venom being upset with her and things had been a little awkward between them and Peter had given her his puppy eyes and so she had to face the issue like an adult, since she was officially no longer a pet.

Venom saw her coming out and scooted over to make some room. She had on the spider suit minus the mask, though with goggles so her eyes wouldn't start tearing up as the cold wind tore past her. Venom, of course, needed nothing. V protected them from wind shear.

She lay down next to them and took a breath, steeling herself for the conversation.

Venom took her hand.

She shuddered as she _felt_ V slip beneath her skin, thin tendrils winding up her arm, but on the inside. She didn't let go as he reached up her neck and lodged into her skull.

A little invasive. Still, she couldn't exactly hold any high ground, all things considered. If V wanted to look through her mind to figure things out, she could deal. She cared for Venom.

Shit, could they hear all this? Now V was in her head, they probably -

**Yes**

_Oh, ok, cool, cool, cool, cool. And I really don't mind, obviously, as you probably already know. Damn. Haven't we talked before but without the brain connection? Is this -_

MJ took a deep breath. It wasn't her decision, but it brought her attention to her lungs and chest. She fought it, trying to even out her breathing, feeling a constricting sense of panic when she couldn't.

_Telepathy is easier when your mind is calm._

She blinked at the sound of Eddie in her mind. It had V's rumble surrounding the thought, no doubt because he'd transferred it, but otherwise it felt... gentle. Crafty? She wasn't sure how to define it, but it wasn't his normal speaking voice.

_I can calm down myself,_ she argued.

**Hush**

She closed her eyes, willing herself to give in to V's manipulation. How did Eddie do it? Her skin itched at the knowledge her body was working against her will. Still, despite the twitching in her system, her heart rate slowed, her breathing evened out. The adrenaline must have been consumed by V because after a few moments she felt less panicked.

She didn't like it.

V released his control over her system, and she calmed substantially. Her mind even calmed down, all the usual background rumblings slow and quiet, the gentle rythm of her breathing the melody of her mind.

**This will work better**

_I see,_  she passed back.

_You wanted to talk?_  Eddie asked, and she felt a thrumming behind it. V?

She nodded. _I just wanted to apologize. I know putting someone in harm's way is generally considered bad manners, so -_

**You have no... remorse**

_Wow, that's a big word, V,_  Eddie teased. _Where'd you get that one from?_

**Not you, loser**

MJ tried to stifle her amusement. _I think it was worth it, but maybe I should have mentioned something,_  she allowed.

_Would have been nice to have some warning,_  Eddie agreed. _We'd have gone along with it if you'd asked._

**_You_  would, _we_ are more powerful than that**

_Yeah, sure, babe._

_I just don't want to ruin the group,_ MJ pressed.

**I like your brain**

_Um, thanks?_

**I see the whole plan here, veeery clever**

_Oh._

She could remember pieces of it, coming up in her mind. Was V searching through the thoughts? Finding when exactly she'd realized that they had enough following to be powerful, when the inkling of scaring people to make them pay attention had popped up, when she'd first considered kidnapping and had set it aside on the logical basis that if it ever came back to her they would be in a bigger mess than before. The memory held little emotional resonance, and she felt V pause there.

Very few of her memories, of her moments, carried that resonance. Emotions were hard to hold onto sometimes, which was why she held tightly to Peter, who could make her curious and happy and alive. And with V right in her brain, she got the startling realization he didn't understand. V was impulse and rage and _emotion._  How could he understand her lack?

MJ envied him.

The next memory was less flat than the previous, but still rather emotionless, reading through thousands of tweets and posts, realizing public perception and the clean perfection of The Plan. That had been a good moment, the simplicity and beauty of the whole endeavor had made her heart skip a beat. It was so seducing a thought, she hadn't been able to let it go.

She still hadn't been sure it would work. It relied entirely on someone being stupid and greedy enough to try to kidnap Venom - someone not too powerful or dangerous. She'd been half convinced that nothing would happen, but it had only taken a few tweets to set it up.

Let people know where Venom would be. Let them know he'd be alone and unwatched. And drop a mention the tracking anklet could be removed. She'd made sure to reblog on the right side account so it was one step away from the CEO's feed. Natural human gossip instincts did the rest. And then she'd let it go.

That had also probably been what had drawn Anne to the place. MJ hadn't anticipated that. She got the sense that V was impressed. 

The next memory V pulled up had a strong emotional resonance. This time, it was fear. MJ had been hit by it so hard she'd been unable to breathe for a second. She'd been so grateful that she'd gotten the message via text so that Peter hadn't seen her reaction.

No one had.

In her mind's eye, they read Peter's text, explaining the limits the Accords had put on V, the deadly force authorized on the whims of whoever sat on the council.

_It could be him._ MJ heard her own mind's voice, scratchy like pencil against paper, somehow evoking the scent of old books and crisp hardware at the same time. _They could do that to Peter._

It had taken her a few moments to be able to breathe again. She'd never been scared before, not like that, her emotions usually muted enough they were a quiet voice she had to remind herself to listen to. And she'd promised Peter she'd never let him sign.

V pulled on another thread and MJ buried the urge to push them out of her brain. In a way, it was payback. A reminder, now she wasn't to be coddled, that they were dangerous and more powerful. And she deserved it.

She was back in their meeting space after San Francisco, and the feeling of worry in her mouth. Because she may have guessed what had happened, may have even helped it happen, but she didn't _know_. She couldn't be _sure_. And oddly, that had been when she realized she cared about Venom, not just liked. Because she hadn't wanted anything to happen to them, wanted them home, safe and sound and damn the Accords. The worry in her tone then had been real, and it hadn't stopped beating like a second heartbeat until they'd heard from the U.N..

_But your priority was Peter._

MJ opened her eyes to watch the night sky above them, stars unmoving despite their speed. _Yes._

They lay there in silence a few moments before Eddie thought, _I was scared. Helpless. I was sure you guys were looking for me, so I hoped._

She could _feel_  it, and it felt like a crushing weight on her chest. It was a loneliness she couldn't understand, an emptiness that was somehow so filled with despair she couldn't have imagined it. The helplessness of being stuck, of being unable to protect the person he cared about a caustic brew. Her distaste at losing control of her body had been a pale imitation of the depth of feeling Eddie seemed to live with on a daily basis.

And still, in the void Eddie had been in, she could feel the light tang of hope, the surety that they were being looked for like a rock in a tumultuous sea.

How did people live with these feelings? All the time? How did they not burst from the intensity of it?

_I'm sorry,_  she thought back, the apology genuine. 

_And I was crushed to know I couldn't trust you._

_I know._  She closed her eyes again, searching for something to say. _I promise to share my schemes next time?_

**We will check for them**

She nodded. She'd accept that.

They lay quietly for a time, MJ trying to bat her eyes clear of the tears that had accumulated in the corners.

_You know, after the Life Foundation incident, for a while I thought V had died. I was... heartbroken._

She stayed quiet while he gathered his thoughts.

_When I realized V was alive, he was still... very weak. If I had wanted to, I could have gotten rid of him. Killed him. Might have been the right thing to do. V's a murderer. And I knew that if I kept him I would be one too. I never even doubted that keeping him was the right thing to do._  He paused. _For me, anyway._

She nodded again, slowly.

_We've never been in a situation where it was V or an innocent person yet. I don't ever want to be, because I don't know what I'd choose. But V is the most important person in my life, and I'm already a murderer... I understand choosing Peter over us._

 

***

 

"I still can't believe we got a float! And look how cool it is!" Peter gestured excitedly to the float they were on. It was decked out with full blown images of each of them.

Venom was comfortably sitting at the top of his own image - which was a lot more comic-y alien like than he was right now - lounging and eating the provided chocolate box. Everyone was doing their best to accommodate them, and they were honestly kind of enjoying it.

"I think it's weird," Venom said. "What do we do? Just sit and wave?"

"That's what we do at most of these," MJ pointed out. "But now we don't have to walk to do it. Does seem unnecessary, but apparently everyone's excited for it."

"I'm excited," Shuri said. "Look at how good I look! And the black panther thing behind me? Do you think I should do the panther thing too? I am next in line."

"You're enough of a danger as you are," Venom said. "So I'm going to vote no."

"Don't be a buzzkill."

"I doubt you'd enjoy it as much as you do your current position," Loki pointed out. "Running around and hitting things isn't our way."

"Yeah, that is probably true." She sighed. "It is a good picture though."

MJ sat down on the edge of the float. "This is boring. We're not even moving yet."

"We could play cards?" Peter offered. "I have some." He moved away from his own image, which showed him working intensely on nonspecific technology, blue iron man reminiscent lights floating around him.

"Maybe _someone_  could share the chocolate," Shuri said pointedly.

" **No** " They put another truffle in their mouth. "They left it for us. And we don't share with evil geniuses."

"So... I get some?" Peter asked.

"Absolutely not. You're dating one."

"Rude," Peter said good naturedly. "We could sing. Karaoke, anyone?"

MJ shook her head. "That's one way to lose fans."

Peter made a face at her. "What about dancing?"

"I know some Asgardian dances," Loki offered. He shrugged when everyone looked at him. "What?"

"You want to teach these idiots to dance?" MJ asked.

"Not us," Venom said quickly. "But you guys can partner off."

"I want to learn to dance!" Peter jumped up.

"Great!" Loki took his hand.

"How do we start?"

"So I'll hold your arm like this, and we start by walking in a circle."

Loki led, raising their arms to lead Peter under them, and then walking under them himself. They walked in a few circles just switching under each others arms until Peter was doing it easily.

"Now I'm going to twirl you. Can you turn?"

"I think so?" Peter said.

"It has to take two beats."

"There are no beats, Mr. Loki."

Venom shrugged. "Name a song, Loki, and we'll turn it on."

"Oh, I can pass you my phone. I have a playlist."

They paused and Loki tossed it over with a bit of magic and Venom caught it easily. V extended to form a concave surface they put the phone in and the music rang out loudly enough some of the volunteers and other float people looked over. The group ignored them.

"Um, Spidey? Want to learn with me?" Shuri asked.

MJ paused, then nodded. "Sure, let's do it."

The two girls got up to join them, MJ following in Loki's steps to try to lead the princess.

**Looks fun**

_Yeah. Dancing's never been my thing though, and we can't exactly dance together._

Venom glanced around as the floats began to move, which the dancers took little notice of. He grinned. "You guys don't exactly _look_  right dancing in t shirts and jeans. Aren't there traditional outfits or something?"

They paused and looked at each other.

"Yes," Loki said. "I suppose I could glamor us all. What do you want, suits or dresses?"

"Suit," MJ said. "I'm Spider- _Man_  right now."

"Dress," Shuri said. "But make it fit for a princess."

Peter bounced. "I want a dress too! They're always fancier than suits!"

"Peter -"

Loki waved a hand and everyone was in Asgardian formal wear.

"I'm so pretty!" Peter twirled.

Shuri laughed. "Alright, come over here princess and let's see if you picked up any steps." She beckoned him over to be her partner as they began to dance again.

Venom chuckled watching them, then waved to the crowd as they finally came into view.

 

***

 

"Isn't this crazy?" Steve asked. "I still can't really believe it."

"Yeah." Bucky looked around at the festivities. "Crazy. And people are staring."

"People are always staring." Steve shrugged. Even with them in t-shirts and jeans, people recognized them. Still, he enjoyed seeing the freedom of Pride, something he would never have experienced in his time. Made him think impossible things. Made him want to hold his boyfriend's hand, though Bucky had never made the motion to do so.

That was alright.

Bucky shook his head. "It's still weird to me. Like Peter dancing in a dress? That would have been hugely taboo in our time. We'd have never let him do it."

Steve nodded. "It's still pretty taboo now. I know Pete gets a lot of hate online for the stuff they do, but Tony said he makes sure they can't see it. I think Tony's been getting some hate too, for being supportive."

"They do? Even with -" Bucky gestured around them as they walked.

"It's gotten better, but it's not _great_."

"So why do it? Seems like unnecessary trouble. In our line of work, a person willing to help us out could mean life or death."

"Well, Peter said he wants to be an ordinary hero. It makes people feel more comfortable with who they are knowing about other people, successful people, who are out. Makes them feel less alone. And when highly visible people are out, it makes people more accepting. He might get a lot of shit, but he also gets stories from people he's helped just by being out."

Bucky considered the idea and they walked in silence for a while, pausing once to sign a flag for a fan. Steve smiled at the person, glad they could help by being supportive.

"How bad is it?" Bucky asked. "It's not really something I looked into on coming back. Not given... everything else."

Steve shrugged. "I don't know details either," he admitted. "I know people still get killed for it, or attacked, or refused service. Getting married is legal in the US, but it's illegal in a lot of places.... still punishable by death in some countries."

Bucky shook his head. "People are assholes."

"That's definitely true."

They walked quietly, Steve just enjoying seeing people, out and proud of who they were. It wasn't a perfect world, but at least here, for today, they were free. That was an amazing feeling.

Bucky moved closer to him.

Steve noticed it right away, his boyfriend consciously coming closer than he usually allowed himself in public. He smiled at him, wanting to send only encouragement.

Bucky took a breath, and his hand brushed against Steve's. Steve stopped walking. Turned to stare at Bucky who blushed, but firmly took his hand.

"Are -"

"Yeah."

Steve squeezed the hand on his grip. "You don't have to."

"No. But I know you want to. And maybe it's the one thing I can do."

"Buck -"

He didn't get to finish the sentence because Bucky's lips were against his. His heart beat against his ribs and he let his eyes fall closed as he raised his free hand Bucky's cheek.

His boyfriend gripped his waist, the cool metallic arm against him without the hesitation he'd had when they'd first saved him.

Steve felt his face flush at the whoops that filled the air. No doubt videos of this would be on the air by the end of the day.

He could deal with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, its up! I wanted to get it up by Monday, but... better well done than early, yeah? Plus, its like finals week next week. :/I don't have any plans for this universe atm, but it's not closed, either.
> 
> I figured since we're not closing on an ensemble, we could close the curtains on a kiss. :)
> 
> Also, ads are creepy. I spend all day writing the MJ/venom scene and then i get a recommended video about psychopaths? Like a) my writer isnt connected to the internet, so what are you tracking and b) what kind of deep learning shit are they doing to make that connection????  
> Creepy

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do with words, check me out on Instagram -> aanahitt1. Maybe you'll like what I do with paints and frosting too. :)


End file.
